War Against Time
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Sequel to Worlds Apart. Torn over the loss of his friends, a "time machine" is created. This machine, however, could lead to the destruction of time more than travel. Can the heroes come together to stop another world falling apart? Can they in time?
1. The War Has Just Begun

A/N

Sequel to "Worlds Apart". In Transformers Animated, we are just after the opening episode.

War against time

The war has just begun

"Optimus! Catch!"

Optimus, slightly delayed after the call, flinched as the Frisbee hit him on the side of the head. He looked down at the disappointed Sari as she reclaimed her Frisbee. Bumblebee chuckled lightly, finding the amusement in the slow commander. Ratchet barely watched as he was leaned against the side of the building in a light snooze. Prowl sat meditating. Bulkhead was awaiting the return of the game he'd been playing with Bumblebee and Sari.

"Something wrong, boss bot?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, you seem a little slow today," mumbled Bulkhead.

"It's nothing," Optimus smiled. "I just have this feeling like I'm forgetting something."

"Forgetting what?" Sari questioned.

"I don't know. I forgot it," chuckled Optimus. "I'm sure I'll remember."

"Good luck with it," Ratchet offered, barely opening his optics.

Optimus smiled as the games returned to normal. He had been feeling like his memory banks were fuzzed recently. It was an odd feeling that he couldn't escape. He'd been thinking about it long and hard but with no success. With arms crossed, he watched the battle of Sari and Bumblebee against the mass mech of Bulkhead.

"Optimus."

Optimus perked, looking toward the entrance. There stood a silver looking bot, sword in right hand. No insignia but still Optimus knew that he could trust him. Something in the back of his head began to hurt. He glanced at the others. Nobody seemed to notice the mystery bot at the entrance. Perhaps he was seeing things.

"Optimus! You much recall! Several worlds are on the line and you will be of no use if you cannot recall the past events! You must remember what happened!" the bot called out.

"Remember…" Optimus whispered, systems falling to a halt.

He collapsed onto the floor, gathering the attention of the rest of his team. Ratchet, the supposed sleeping medic, was the first one up and at his side much to the surprise of Bumblebee and Sari. Optimus was losing the world around him but memories were flooding back. There were other worlds, much different from here. There were friends he knew outside of this dimension. There were other Optimus Prime's outside of here. There was so much to recall.

In the meantime, the team was moving Optimus to med bay to diagnose the problem. Ratchet tried as fast as possible. He figured it was the fight they just had for the all spark. After all the damage Optimus took, it shouldn't be surprising that he finally found faulty circuits. He came over something else, however, which startled him.

"What's up with him, doc bot?" Bumblebee asked.

"Something break?" questioned Sari.

"No," Ratchet replied. "Systems are fine. Circuits are fine. Everything is perfectly fine!"

"Then why is knocked out?" questioned Prowl.

"Something in his memory banks," whispered Ratchet, "is causing a surge through the rest of his systems."

"A memory?" gasped Bulkhead. "How does that affect anything!"

"A good question," nodded Ratchet.

"Oh…"

Optimus pushed himself upright, rubbing his aching head. He looked up at his team. They looked wearily at him, worried and shocked. Optimus smiled lightly, but it was fake and strained. Ratchet groaned, pushing Optimus back down. Optimus watched as Ratchet went back to his computer.

"I'm feeling fine now Ratchet," assured Optimus, sitting up again. "Everything's working."

"I'm curious about this memory surge," grumbled Ratchet. "Something like this doesn't just happen!"

"What'd ya remember?" Sari perked, bouncing on her heels.

Optimus looked down at Sari but wasn't sure how to reply to that. He couldn't very well explain the whole different dimension crossing thing he did while everyone else was in stasis. Ratchet would keep him bedridden for weeks. Optimus offered shrug as if he'd forgotten it already. Sari frowned, disappointed.

Optimus looked up, toward the door. There he stood. The armored silver bot…Vector, he now recalled. Vector smiled, motioning for the leave. Optimus shook his head, rubbing his neck. Vector sighed, looking at the team. He smiled again, beginning to walk forward. Optimus perked, getting the idea that was posed.

"Really, Ratchet, I'm feeling better," Optimus assured, leaping off the bunk.

"I just want to be sure," Ratchet counted, pointing to the bunk.

"I'm fine," groaned Optimus, glancing back at the approaching Vector. Too late.

"He truly is. The minor memory flash was my doing I'm afraid," Vector explained, leaning on his blade ever so slightly.

The team perked and turned to face the newly found bot. Optimus groaned. His hope of avoiding this destroyed. Weapons were activated and poses were taken. The fight was on. Optimus groaned again, dashing in between the two fighting sides before anything worse started.

"Stand down, team!" ordered Optimus.

"Quite in charge now, aren't we?" hummed Vector.

"You started this," hissed Optimus.

"Optimus, you know who this is?" gasped Bumblebee.

"Yes," sighed Optimus. "It's hard to explain."

"I need to borrow Optimus for a day or two," Vector nodded.

"A day or two?" Optimus perked. "Can't you just return me when I left?"

"Huh?" Sari hummed.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. Time anomalies and laws are going to prevent your immediate return. Now, we must get underway," sighed Vector, motioning toward the door.

"Where are you going?" gasped Prowl.

"I don't think it matters at this time," mumbled Optimus. "I'll explain when I come back!"

"So, you will be coming back?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Yes, I will be coming back!" growled Optimus. "Vector…"

Vector nodded, lifting his sword and slashing it downward. The air tore into a flash of green, the world beyond unrecognizable. The team stood in awe as Vector disappeared into the tear. Optimus looked at them and smiled lightly.

"I promise I'll come back and explain everything!" promised Optimus.

"You better!" snapped Bumblebee.

Optimus nodded, moving into the open in the dimension. He couldn't think whether or not he was pleased to be going through space and time in order to see his old friends. After all he'd forgotten them for most of his experience in his world. Reentering the stasis pod had wiped the memory from him for the most part. Now he recalled everything at it seemed to trouble him. He remembered how Vector had silently motioned that Perceptor was the leading cause for this time problem.

From what he remembered, Perceptor didn't seem like the kind of bot that would cause trouble. He seemed the kind that wouldn't be seen too often. What would cause him to do something obviously dangerous and irrational? Optimus remembered the mentioning of being lucky and how some Optimus Primes don't come back online as quickly. He finally understood it, faintly recalling his trial against Starscream and the fight with the all spark in hand. He shuddered, the new world appearing before him.


	2. Gathering the Troops

A/N

In Transformers Armada, we are just after the episode "Crisis" but before the episode "Remorse."

War against time

Gathering the troops

Optimus found himself in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't the white world he had expected. No, this world was rather flat and seemed to a mountain area. He felt like he'd been transported to the wrong place but found Vector looking over the edge of the cliff. Optimus joined him, standing beside him.

"Where are we?" Optimus asked.

"We are at Hot Shot's world," Vector answered. "We must gather all of our travelers."

"Why'd you get me first then?" Optimus questioned. "Last time I was grabbed last."

"Yes, and this time I will need to you to get the others. Hot Shot especially," Vector nodded, standing up straight.

"Why, might I ask, do you need me to get Hot Shot?" inquired Optimus.

"Full of questions, aren't we?" smiled Vector.

"Less full if you'd answer them," grumbled Optimus.

"You see, in his world, Hot Shot recently lost his leader Optimus Prime," explained Vector.

"He did?"

"Truly and he's not taking it rather well," Vector nodded solemnly.

"Then why send me, a double ganger of his Optimus, in to reason with him?" gasped Optimus.

"You'll see," Vector chuckled, shoving Optimus forward.

The young leader slid down the mountain side rather rapidly but didn't slip or tumble. He made it to solid ground and the excitement seemed to ease in him. then he heard shouting and cursing. He, surprising to himself, moved toward it.

"How…why would he do it!"

Optimus peered around the corner. Hot Shot pounded the rock side with heavy punch. The rock grumbled but refused to falter. Hot Shot screamed again, this time kicking the stubborn rock side. Optimus came around the corner slowly. He didn't want to surprise Hot Shot but he didn't want to scream I'm here either. He stood silently as Hot Shot continued his frustrated rant.

"Hot Shot…" Optimus whispered.

The soldier turned, raising guns. His solid and stern face melted into surprise and recognition. He stood panted a moment, resting after his sudden panic. Then he seemed to set fire once more, marching up to the startled young Prime. Hot Shot dropped his gun and raised a fist to Optimus. The young leader dodged a fast punch and an even swifter kick.

"Hot Shot! Stop!" ordered Optimus.

"Why! Of all times, why now!" howled Hot Shot, finally making contact with Optimus Prime's face plate. The young leader tumbled to the ground.

"Hot Shot, please," Optimus groaned, pushing himself up. "Let me explain."

"Don't explain, Prime," huffed Hot Shot. "I don't want to hear you talk!"

"I'm sorry about your leader," whispered Optimus. "I'm sorry but we need to stop Perceptor before he messes with everything!"

"Perceptor?" Hot shot whimpered. "How could Percy screw things up any more than this!"

"He's going to place all our worlds in jeopardy," explained Optimus. "Something is causing his to make a time device. It'll destroy the dimension walls."

Optimus got to his feet slowly. Hot Shot stood, eyeing the ground as if thinking this information over a moment. Optimus looked up at the cliff side. Vector stood, leaned on his sword, watching and waiting for the outcome as if he didn't know what was to come. The former looked back to Hot Shot. The soldier was nodding lightly as if he'd assured himself of something.

"Fine, I'll help stop Percy," nodded Hot Shot. "But we'll need Prowl too, won't we?"

"Yeah," smiled Optimus.

"Hot Shot!"

The two perked, turning to look back at the entrance to which Optimus arrived through. Someone was coming. Optimus didn't know who but Hot Shot looked extremely worried as he pulled Optimus away. The young leader frowned.

"What's going on? Who's that?" he asked.

"Red Alert!" howled Hot Shot, shoving Optimus into a small hole.

"Who?" questioned Optimus.

"A friend of mine. I work with him," Hot Shot explained. "He must've gotten worried about me and come looking."

"We need to go though!" gasped Optimus. "We don't have the time for this!"

"Hot Shot?" repeated Red Alert, finally coming around the corner.

"Red!" screamed Hot Shot, spinning on his heels and hiding Optimus the best he can.

"Hot Shot, there you are," hummed Red Alert, approaching quickly. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Sideswipe's worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine," lied Hot Shot, pushing Red away, trying hard to cover up Optimus. The young leader struggled to get away again.

"But…we all thought-" Red started.

"I'm fine!" cheered Hot Shot, pushing Red further ahead them him. "I'll catch you all back at the base later."

"But, Hot Shot, wait…" Red gasped, spinning to face Hot Shot.

Optimus felt a sudden flash of dread as Red Alert spotted him trying to sneak off. The latter, quickly dashed around Hot Shot to meet the new bot. Hot Shot spun around, devastated that the plan failed but he hadn't too much hopes other way. Red alert looked at Optimus like he was someone he'd known a long time ago and this was the first time they reunited.

"Who are you?" Red whispered.

"Would you believe me if I say nobody?" Optimus smirked.

"Red, why don't you go back to the base," offered Hot Shot, pulling Red away.

"Who are you?" repeated Red. "Hot Shot, who is this bot?"

"Nobody," replied Optimus and Hot Shot, subsequently at the same time.

"He looks like Optimus," whispered Red, "I must be seeing things."

Red continued to mumble to himself as he went on his way back to the base. Hot Shot groaned, relaxing slightly. Optimus sighed, patting the grumbling Hot Shot's back. the two bots then followed with a light chuckle. The whole thing had been a frightening amusement. Vector appeared before them out of nowhere.

"Shall we go? We still need to pick up Prowl," hummed Vector.

"Right, right," nodded Hot Shot.

"We're good now," Optimus chuckled. "Let's go."

"How do we get Prowl anyway?" Hot Shot questioned as Vector opened the door.

"By driving faster than the speed limit," Vector smiled. Hot Shot smiled brightly as Optimus groaned.


	3. Driven From Our Land

A/N

I don't really think it matters where in Robots in Disguise cause nothing really as big as OP dying or junk kinda happens. Maybe the ending but obviously their still on Earth and everything so. -shrugs-

War against time

Driven from our land

"This wasn't my idea!" Hot Shot howled.

Hot Shot raced as fast as he could down the highway with five different police cars chasing after him. Optimus watched happily, a smile splashed across his face. No laughter escaped him though. He and Vector watched from a nearby hill to which the trees concealed them. This was supposed to draw Prowl, the strict rule following cop, out of his Autobot hiding place. So far there was no success, and Hot Shot was losing speed around the upcoming turns.

"For the third and last time, pull over!" ordered a cop.

"Sorry, can't do that just yet," huffed Hot Shot, giving one last burst of speed around a sharp turn.

The police cars began to lose him. Optimus was losing his smile and hope that they would find Prowl in time. Vector had commented that travel between the dimensions is going to stop very soon but by then he'd have them in Perceptor's world, whether or not all were present. The police cars were slowing down, looking as if they'd given up. Optimus sighed.

"Be patient," whispered Vector.

"We've been doing this for an hour and a half," groaned Optimus, looking over at the time traveling companion.

"Look," Vector offered.

Optimus looked back to the road. The other police cars had given up but one blared thrusters to put himself beside Hot Shot. The car refused to lose Hot Shot around the turns and kept up with him the entire way. It had to be Prowl. Optimus smiled warmly, clicking on his Comm. Link.

"Hot Shot, you got him," Optimus smirked.

"So return to base?" Hot Shot panted.

"Yes, and make it fast," nodded Optimus, closing the Comm. Link.

"I told you everything would work out," Vector smiled.

"Well, of course you know," shrugged Optimus, moving deeper into the forest.

Hot Shot led Prowl deep into the forest, some place no human would find them. Hopefully. Seeing Optimus in the trees, Hot Shot finally stopped and transformed. He panted heavily, falling over. The police car screeched to a stop. It paused a moment but eventually transformers into their friend Prowl. Optimus smiled, leaving the safety of the trees.

"You raced around town for this?" questioned Prowl. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Almost…almost two hours, none stop," groaned Hot Shot, struggling to get to his feet. "I've never raced that long before but man was it fun!"

"Tiring if anything else," Optimus offered, patting Hot Shot on the back.

"So, both of you are here so I'm assuming we're needed for this second time and space mission, right?" hummed Prowl.

"Yep," nodded Optimus.

"We need to stop Percy from acting stupid," chuckled Hot Shot.

"Perceptor acting stupid?" questioned Prowl. "Can that bot even act stupid?"

"Hard to say but he's going to put everyone in danger," nodded Optimus.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" cheered Hot Shot.

"Prowl, come in!"

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Optimus.

"Someone need you?" Hot Shot asked.

"Prowl, come in!"

"Yeah, T-AI, I'm here," Prowl mumbled, clicking on his Comm. Link.

"It's not like you to hesitate to answer," T-AI replied.

"I'm a lil' busy, T-AI. Can this wait?" Prowl groaned, turning his back on the other two.

"Prowl, this is definitely not like you. More like Sideburn if you ask me! You're needed back at base!"

"What seems to be the problem?" hummed Prowl, glancing back the two.

"We need to go!" mouthed Hot Shot.

"And can it wait?" Prowl added.

"No it can't wait! What is going on with you Prowl?"

"A…personal mission has come up. I'll get back to you on it," stammered Prowl. "Bye, T-AI!"

With that, Prowl shut off his Comm. Link, much to the disturbance of T-AI. He looked back at his friends with a clap of his hands. Hot Shot chuckled lightly at the strange out of character feet the Autobot just made. Optimus smiled warmly.

"Shall we go?" Vector hummed, appearing out of the trees.

"We still got the time?" Hot Shot chuckled.

"Minimum time but time none the less," nodded Vector, cutting through the dimension wall.

"Is Perceptor really the cause of the problems?" Prowl asked.

"Now that we have all three of you, you will get answers to what's going on," smiled Vector, stepping through the gate.

"I just can't imagine Perceptor causing any trouble," Hot shot sighed.

"I know, he just didn't seem capable," shrugged Prowl.

"Hard to say, we spent like what a day or two with him?" Optimus offered.

"True," Hot Shot chuckled, entering the rip in the wall.

"So do you think he could really do this, Prime?" Prowl asked.

"I'm not sure," sighed Optimus. "Like I said, we just didn't get to the know him too well last time."

"I guess you're right," nodded Prowl, entering the hole.

"I sure hope the lil guy didn't go overboard with this though," mumbled Optimus, following after his friends.


	4. Mission Download

War against time

Mission download

The world was familiar but seemed so drastically different. It was the same white room they'd entered when DJ had brought them the first time around. This room seemed similar but, at the same time, was completely different. The walls seemed to shimmer and shake as if they'd come down at any moment. Nothing seemed to be distinguished as furniture or walls or ceilings for that matter.

"What a nice place you've got here, Vector," hummed Hot Shot, motioning to the room around him. "Now what's going on?"

"What's going on with Perceptor?" emphasized Prowl.

"You see," Vector began. "There are some problems being overcome in his world."

"Such as?" Optimus questioned.

"What could be so wrong?" shrugged Hot Shot.

Vector sighed, seeing that he was going to need to be very through when it came to this. He placed his hand along one of the walls. Lifeless for but a moment, it sprang to light in bright colors and flashes. The wall soon became a fuzzed out screen, waiting to be pressed on play. Hot Shot sat in awe as Prowl smiled lightly at the amazement of the once invisible screen. Optimus sighed, unimpressed.

"You see, Hot Shot, you are not the only one who went through a loss," Vector explained, clicking the screen. "There was a large battle at an Autobot city."

The screen flashed to life once more but showed the horrific sights of battle. The orange blasts and grey smoke make the battle almost completely unseen. Optimus caught something though. A quick and painful moment. A battle with two bots and a third being held captive. He made out at least one before the screen was coated by the blanket of smoke. An Optimus Prime stood, under heavy fire before he fell. The screen went black.

"What was that supposed to be?" snapped Hot Shot.

"I could barely see anything," complained Prowl.

"What were the causalities?" Optimus asked quickly.

"Mostly older Autobots who accompanied Perceptor on the crash landing to earth," explained Vector.

And Decepticons?" Hot Shot hissed.

"Very little causality on their end beside Megatron's down fall," nodded Vector. "However, his death was…over exaggerated. Galvatron took his place rather quickly."

"What about…the Autobot leader?" Optimus stuttered. It felt odd asking about what became of himself.

"He…went offline," Vector whispered.

"Who's in charge now?" gasped Prowl.

"What about the matrix?" howled Hot Shot.

"Matrix?" mumbled Optimus.

"A new leader has found his place, with the matrix as well. His name is Rodimus," explained Vector. "But he is not important to this mission."

"I have a question, time bot," huffed Hot Shot. "Why take us from this point in time? Huh? What have we learned exactly?"

"Experiences are important, no matter how small they may be."

"Experiences?" snapped Hot Shot. "I only learned stupid little techniques from Scavenger and watched my leader die. I wouldn't say that's much!"

"Nothing really happened in my world either. Sure, Side Burn got kidnapped and we fought a couple times against the Predacons but nothing serious," Prowl admitted.

"Anything experiences you wish display, Optimus?" Vector smiled.

Optimus hesitated a moment. The memory of battling Starscream flashed across his mind. The damage the city. The damage to himself. He remembered the fall and then everything going black. He'd won but the pain was too much to stay online for. Then everything came back into focus with Sari's key in his chest. He cringed but quickly recalled where he was at.

"Nothing really. I met an earth child who's helping us," shrugged Optimus. Vector frowned.

"Well, we get the whole people died in his world thing," sight Hot Shot. "But what would really topple poor little Percy over the edge?"

"Are you three familiar with the names Ratchet and Wheeljack?"

"Not in my world, no. But Percy used to talk about Ratchet," nodded Hot Shot.

"Those two were his friends, right?" Prowl offered.

Vector clicked the screen. It showed a young bot working on a data pad, behind him stood a solemnly looking Perceptor. The first looked over at the latter. Perceptor sighed. The first groaned, moving over to Perceptor.

"Come on, Perceptor, everything's going to work out," he assured.

"You don't get it, First Aid. Optimus is on spark support which is assured to fail! Most of the bots I used to work with are offline! Including my two best friends!" howled Perceptor. "There is no logically way that I cannot be upset!"

"I'm sorry, Perceptor, but this is war we're talking about," First Aid countered.

"Optimus, Ironhide, Brawn, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Prowl," listed Perceptor. "And who knows how many more!"

The screen flickered off before First Aid replied. Long before then, Optimus had turned away. Hot Shot sat on the ground, deep in thought. Prowl continued to look at the now black empty screen. Vector awaited questioning.

"When was that?" Hot Shot whispered. "I mean is that now or then or sometime soon?"

"That was a few days ago, before more problems occurred, but the matter of Unicron is best for another time," Vector nodded. "By now, Rodimus has taken charge and Galvatron is still missing."

"So Optimus is…" Prowl whispered.

"Off-lined shortly after that conversation," replied Vector.

"So, Perceptor's gonna try and stop that from happening I would guess," hummed Optimus.

"Stop maybe not just Prime's death but his friends' as well. It's rather hard to tell at such an early stage," smiled Vector.

"Early stage? Aren't you supposed to be master of time and space?" snapped Hot Shot.

"There is too many outcomes to be sure which could happen," Vector explained. "But the best for safety reasons would be sending you three in."

"So," smiled Hot Shot, jumping to his feet. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Fine," nodded Vector, opening the dimension door.

"Wahoo! Not a world that's all upside-down!" cheered Hot Shot, rushing in.

"I'm gonna go check to make sure he doesn't screw things up for us," chuckled Prowl, following Hot Shot.

"Optimus…" Vector hummed, stopping Optimus from leaving.

"Yeah?" Optimus replied quietly.

"I'm curious as to why you didn't bring up your battle with Starscream to those two," inquired Vector.

"Didn't think it was important," shrugged Optimus, trying harder to escape.

"Is it not important to mention that you have gone offline?"

Optimus finally stopped, looking at Vector. The master of time and space gave a concentrated glare at the young leader. Optimus sighed. There was no hiding the past from the one bot that's probably already seen it when it was considered the future.

"I just didn't want to get into it," admitted Optimus. "I'm not the like the other Optimus Primes and I don't want to be considered like them. Besides it wasn't a truly worthy experience anyway."

"Your experiences are the most important, Optimus," Vector whispered in a deep voice.

"Yeah, right," chuckled Optimus, finally making it through the gate.

"Such a young Optimus," Vector smiled. "Doesn't know how important he is yet."


	5. In a distant world

War against time

In a distant world

Optimus stepped onto another unknown world. He was getting used to it by now. The sun shone brightly down upon them. Hot Shot and Prowl were leaned over the side of the hill. Optimus was about to join them when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see Vector.

"I forgot to mention," Vector smiled. "You have two days before the walls begin to collapse in on each other."

"How could you forget that!" gasped Optimus.

"Hot Shot seemed so ambitious," hummed Vector. "But after two days the worlds will begin to merge and that's when the real challenge begins."

"I'll keep that in mind," nodded Optimus.

"Good luck, young leader," Vector smiled, leaving him behind. The gate finally closed.

"Optimus, come see this!"

Optimus stopped his glance at the empty space where the door had been and turned to face Hot Shot. The young bot smiled brightly as he pointed down below. Optimus smiled back and marched up to his companions. Prowl stood tall beside him as Hot Shot was crouched low. Optimus gasped at the sight.

At the bottom of the hill was a massive city. A waterfall poured out a dam on the far side. Two bridges connected the ground to the distant city that was built up from the water. The towers got progressively taller the more to the center of the city you got. A tall, skinny framed antenna stood the tallest. Optimus stood in awe. This was Autobot City. The battle damage seemed impossible to see but perhaps that was because they were far away.

"I wanna get a closer look," Hot Shot hummed, sliding down the hill.

"Hot Shot, wait!" gasped Optimus, calling after him.

"We better catch him before he gets us into trouble," Prowl sighed, chasing after him.

"Prowl!" groaned Optimus. "This is going to end badly, I can tell."

Optimus slid down the mountain after them. He watched Hot Shot and Prowl far ahead of him. He chuckled lightly as Hot Shot slipped and began to tumble down the hill. He could hear Prowl laughing out loud. Finally Hot Shot hit the bottom with a groan. Prowl crashed into him and the two tumbled a good couple feet more.

"Guys," Optimus chuckled, reaching the bottom and marching up behind them.

Prowl had falling on top of Hot Shot who was resting on his stomach. The two bots looked up in front of the them, without muttering a word in response. Optimus looked up as well. Two bots stood before them, one tall and the other looking rather old. The young leader groaned. They'd been caught already.

They seemed to be looking directly at Optimus, who was also the only one standing. The two fallen bots scrambled off each other and onto their feet. The two random Autobots didn't divert their optics. The tall one, for a moment, examined the entire group but looked back at Optimus. The young leader began to feel awkward.

"Um…" Optimus mumbled.

"Who are you three supposed to be?" snapped the older one.

"Kup, please," the taller one replied. "You three have names?"

"Names Hot Shot!"

"Hot Shot!" gasped Optimus and Prowl.

Hot Shot marched in front of the two as if he was in charge. This put a frown upon Optimus Prime's face. The solider continued to stand tall, trying to divert attention. This was unsuccessful.

"And your friends' names are?" the taller asked.

"Who cares, Ultra Magnus," grumbled Kup. "Two of 'em just fell down the side of a mountain."

"I didn't fall!" snapped Hot Shot. "It was sliding down in style!"

"Sloppy style if you ask me," huffed Kup. "I'm going back to the city."

"What do we do about these three?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Take 'em back to the city too," offered Kup. "They're Autobots after all. Even if they're clumsy ones."

Kup transformed and left. Ultra Magnus turned back to the three. Optimus felt the look fall upon him once more. The young leader groaned, looking over at Prowl. The latter shrugged. Hot Shot, hating the diversion of attention, marched up to Ultra Magnus. The latter looked down upon the smaller solider.

"We going somewhere or what?" hissed Hot Shot. "Come on, Magnus, lead the way!"

"I still haven't gotten you two's names," replied Magnus looked up.

"We'll be sure to have the formalities later, perhaps in the city," offered Optimus.

"I supposed your right," nodded Magnus, looking over all three before transforming.

Ultra Magnus took off toward the city. Hot Shot quickly transformed and chased after. Prowl sighed and did the same. Optimus watched a moment as they drove off. Why were those two watching him so…carefully? He recalled how Red Alert in Hot Shot's world had stared at him like a ghost. He sighed. They thought he looked like the other Optimus.

Just before Optimus transformers something seemed the flash over his mind. His spark burned a moment. He groaned, holding a hand upon his chest. He'd never felt such an intense burn. He stumbled as he walked. In another flash the pain was gone. He sighed. Looking up he found that the others were almost out of reach. He transformers and hurried to join up with them.


	6. Familiar Faces

War against time

Familiar faces

Optimus was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Now inside Autobot City, everyone looked at him strangely. He was getting so anxious like someone was going to say something extremely serious to him but nothing came about. The three were led to a med bay for any possible damages they received while out and about. Of course, the three tried hard not to get the medically attention.

"We're fine! Promise!" wailed Hot Shot, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's just a quick medical check. It's demanded for those entering the city!" countered the medic.

"Seriously," Hot Shot groaned. "We really need to get checked out?"

"Yes!" huffed the medic, grabbing Hot Shot by the arm. "You must be a soldier for putting up such a mess."

"Well, yea," Hot Shot hummed.

Hot Shot was set down on one of the berths. Optimus remained standing by the doorway. Prowl stood beside Hot Shot. The medic checked Hot Shot's arm which was slightly damaged due to his fall. The silence was annoying Hot Shot so he decided to start a conversation.

"So, you got a name?" Hot Shot hummed. "If not, I'm really good at nicknames!"

"Names First Aid," he mumbled. "You've got a very unique system, Hot Shot."

"Thanks," Hot Shot smiled. First Aid looked back at Optimus and then over at Prowl.

"Your friends got names?" questioned First Aid.

The answer was never heard, perhaps for the better. Outside the med bay quite the commotion seemed to be taking place. There was the faint sound of an argument on the other side of the door. Finally the door opened and Ultra Magnus stepped in with another bot behind him. The latter was of much warmer colors with the assortments of red, orange and yellow.

Again Optimus felt his spark sting. He stifled his groan, tightening his grip on the desk beside him. No one took notice, no one expect Hot Shot. The latter leaped from his seat, dodging First Aid, and took his place beside Optimus. The two newly entered Autobots gave a momentary glance at Hot Shot. Ultra Magnus approached First Aid.

"Any damage?" he asked.

"Nothing but slight sprains," First Aid assured, glancing past Magnus to catch a glimpse of the other. "Is there a certain reason, Rodimus, sir, which you have come down to check on these three?"

"Curiosity, I do suppose," the orange bot replied, looking toward Optimus. "And a little force on Kup and Magnus's part."

Optimus felt himself tensing the closer Rodimus came. The latter didn't seem anything special, however, found something interesting in Optimus. Rodimus hummed lightly, evidently finishing his inspection on Optimus.

"You lot got names?" he asked.

"One of them does, at least," replied First Aid, looking over at Hot Shot. "The other two get jump at the question of it."

"Isn't Perceptor supposed to be helping you?" Ultra Magnus asked, lifting a data pad.

"He is," First Aid mumbled. "But he's rather out of it today."

"Today? He's been out of it for a couple days," Rodimus corrected.

"I'll go find him," Ultra Magnus assured, leaving the room.

Rodimus continued to ask First Aid questions, but much more trivial things such as those in the med bay still or the supply system. Hot Shot looked up at Optimus. The latter still felt a sting in his spark but the further Rodimus was from him the less pain he felt. How was that possible?

"You okay, boss bot?" Hot Shot whispered.

"I'm fine," groaned Optimus.

"I'm pretty sure the desk you're crushing thinks otherwise," Hot Shot countered.

"A sharp pain near the chamber is all," answered Optimus, eyeing the ground. "It'll go away so enough."

"If you say so…" sighed Hot Shot.

Again, the sound of a disagreement erupted outside. Rodimus and First Aid perked up as the door opened. Hot Shot nudged Optimus to look up. The young leader looked up and sighed. Ultra Magnus entered, pushing Perceptor forward as he went. The scientist shouted back at him.

"I was working!" Perceptor howled, spinning around. "I was working on something very important!"

"You're supposed to be working here," Ultra Magnus replied.

"First Aid has everything under control," Perceptor sighed, turning to face First Aid.

"That I do," First Aid nodded.

"Still, you should be helping," Rodimus smiled.

Perceptor sighed again, looking over to his right. He perked, gasping lightly, at the sight of Optimus and Hot Shot. He looked over to Prowl on the opposite side of the room. The three gave gentle waves. Perceptor groaned, looking up.

"By Primus, why them," he mumbled.

"You know these three?" Rodimus asked.

"Oh I know them," groaned Perceptor, "I worked with them on a quick mission which I thought was finished."

"Come of Percy, didn't you miss us," mocked Hot Shot.

"Well, I need to go," Rodimus sighed, moving for the door.

He stopped by Optimus again. They looked at one another and Optimus felt as if his spark would shatter. He held back a moment's gasp. Rodimus hummed lightly, looking Optimus over once more. Something didn't seem to sit well with him.

"Have I ever met you before?" he inquired.

"Don't think so," groaned Optimus.

"Hmm," Rodimus hummed. "I could've sworn I've seen you some place before."

"I've been told I look like somebody else many times before," Optimus smirked, thinking of the odd looks he's been getting since entering the city.

"Well, what's your name again?" Rodimus asked.

"Um…" whispered Optimus, looking over at Perceptor for help.

"Uh oh," Hot Shot mumbled, glancing away.

"Techno Storm," gasped Perceptor, gather Rodimus's attention.

"What?" mouthed Optimus.

"His name is Techno Storm," Perceptor offered. "Sir, don't you have other things to attend to?"

"Right," Rodimus nodded, looking back to Optimus. "Nice meeting you."

"Same," replied Optimus.

Optimus watched as Rodimus leave, Ultra Magnus following after. The pain in his spark fell until it finally disappeared. He sighed. First Aid looked between the three guests then to Perceptor. He sighed, looking down at the data pad in hand. He set it on the desk and moved for the door as well.

"Where are you going?" Perceptor asked once First Aid reached the door.

"I figured I'd give you four time to talk," he replied, leaving.


	7. Nothing You Can Do

War against time

Nothing You Can Do

"I don't need your help!"

Perceptor refused to answer any questions. His answer alone was I don't need your help. This began to raise Hot Shot's temper. Prowl tried hard to be rational with the two but everything seemed to be useless. Optimus tried to catch himself after the sudden rush and fall of pain across him. In the meantime, arguments were rising in volume.

"I don't need your help!" repeated Perceptor. "I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"You're going to break the dimension things!" howled Hot Shot.

"I've done all the calculations myself," huffed Perceptor. "Nothing should go wrong."

"What if you miscalculated?" questioned Prowl asked.

"I don't miscalculate!" hissed Perceptor.

"Well something is going on to which you are involved in," Optimus explained. "Vector doesn't lie."

"How sure of him, are we?" Perceptor countered. "After all, he could be just another DJ or Opposite."

"But he returned us home," replied Optimus. "And has shown us past and present."

"When he can show the future, I'll be impressed," snapped Perceptor.

"Percy, don't be foolish," begged Prowl. "You must know how…irrational all this is!"

"I know but I've corrected it. If I could just fix the outcome of that day…" Perceptor mumbled, lifting a data pad off the desk.

"You could disarray the present," countered Optimus.

"What would you know!" snapped Perceptor, marching for the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" hissed Hot Shot.

"Please," groaned Perceptor, stopping. "I don't think such a thing should be explained. It simply is!"

"You think you're the only one who lost some friends!" howled Hot Shot. "My leader died too ya know!"

"But did your best friends die alongside?" countered Perceptor.

"Well…" Hot Shot murmured, his temper cooling.

"Perceptor, we're here to help," Prowl offered.

"I don't need you three," Perceptor replied.

Perceptor turned away from them and finished his march for the door. He opened it up but something made him hesitate before leaving. The calculations for the machine ran through his mind. He'd planned it all out thoroughly. Everything should work. The door closed after the delay.

"You know we're not going to leave until we fix the problem we were sent to fix."

Perceptor looked back. it was Optimus. The young leader didn't bother to look over at the scientist. He stared into space while looking up at the ceiling. Perceptor looked over to Hot Shot and Prowl. The former gave a thick glare while the latter held his arms crossed. They both seemed to be concerned about this problem.

"What do you know?" whispered Perceptor, opening the door again.

"Everything alright?"

Perceptor jumped at the sound of Rodimus. The leader marched in, closing the door behind him. The other three merged into a ground which accidently prevented Perceptor from moving any further into the bay. Rodimus offered a smile but the moment seemed too serious for the others.

"Everything's fine," lied Perceptor.

"Perceptor," mumbled Rodimus. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," repeated Perceptor.

"Well," sighed Rodimus. "I came to give some news quickly."

"What's wrong sir?" hummed Perceptor.

"You'll be going to Cybertron this afternoon on a shuttle," explained Rodimus. "Your friends are welcomed to come."

"Yes!" shouted Optimus, luckily over Perceptor's no.

"It leaves around two so…" nodded Rodimus. "Don't miss it. It's the last one for the next two days."

"Thank you," nodded Optimus, pushing Perceptor back before he could counter the idea of bringing the three.

"Hmmm," hummed Rodimus, leaving.

"Did you feel the pain that time?" questioned Hot Shot.

"Only minor, why?" Optimus snapped.

"What pain?" Perceptor gasped.

"It's nothing," Optimus assured. "Most times it's really quick."

"How many times, two right?" Hot Shot hummed.

"Three, actually," correct Optimus, sitting down. "It's not serious I'm sure."

"You shouldn't be sure," snapped Prowl. "It could be circuit damage!"

"Ratchet checked me before I left. He said I was perfectly health," Optimus offered.

"When have these surges occurred?" questioned Perceptor.

"Once outside the city," answered Optimus, leaning back, "the other two were around Rodimus."

"The matrix," whispered Perceptor.

"That is the second time I've heard that used," Optimus groaned. "What is that?"

"You've never heard of the matrix, correct?" Perceptor asked. "The matrix of leadership?"

"No, I haven't," snapped Optimus. "So what is it that I've heard it twice on this mission already?"

"The matrix is supposed to be held by the Autobot commander," Hot Shot explained.

"Which in most cases is Optimus Prime," added Prowl.

"But seeing as you are not in charge in your world, it makes sense that your world doesn't have it," hummed Perceptor.

"Is it possible the matrix in this world knows that this is Optimus?" Prowl offered. "At least **an** Optimus."

"Improbable," shrugged Perceptor, leaving. "Beside, Rodimus doesn't seem to be complaining about the matrix acting up at all."

"So we'll see you on the shuttle?" Prowl called after.

"Perhaps," shrugged Perceptor. "If you three are so determined to stop me."

Perceptor left, leaving the three alone. Hot Shot smiled brightly as if he'd won some award. Prowl sighed, practically rolling his eyes. Optimus sat thinking. He'd never heard of a Matrix of Leadership but perhaps such a thing could exist in his world. Just maybe though. he thought about the sharp pains for a moment. Even fighting Starscream didn't lead to such a sharp pain through the spark.


	8. The Sky Above

War against time

The Sky Above

The shuttle was rather run down. The space bridge ship seemed better compared to this, Optimus thought. The shuttle was made to hold up to five Autobots in it, which wasn't much compared to how many traveled from Cybertron to Autobot city or vis versa. Several shuttles must be launched in one day. The jump drive made travel must faster though.

Perceptor was to do most of the driving. Hot Shot and Prowl sat on the right side while Optimus sat alone of the left. Everything seemed to be working. They had a few minutes until lift off. In the meantime, Rodimus was looking over at the shuttle from one of the offices. Ultra Magnus and Kup stood behind him, instructing on matters that Rodimus truly didn't care about.

"Say, Kup," Rodimus hummed. "What work do I have left here?"

"Nothing. You're scheduled to return to Cybertron tomorrow," Kup replied.

"I'm going to catch the shuttle back with Perceptor and the others," smiled Rodimus, making a break for it.

"What!" gasped Kup.

"Sir, you can't just leave," Ultra Magnus explained.

"I was told I had no other important duties to do. Why not head up to Cybertron early?" Rodimus assured. "Something is really telling me to go."

"How could this possibly be more important?" questioned Ultra Magnus. "What if something occurs?"

"Then I'll feel guilty," replied Rodimus, exiting the office.

"How'd he become leader?" groaned Ultra Magnus.

Perceptor finalized the log. The shuttle was ready for takeoff. As the doors began to close, Rodimus jumped in. The three passengers leaped up from their seats which rocked the ship slightly. Perceptor glanced back but didn't notice Rodimus. He continued the takeoff pattern. The ship shifted as it lifted into the air.

"Buckle up," ordered Perceptor.

Rodimus sat down beside Optimus, being the first to buckle up. He acted as if he didn't just randomly jump onto a leaving aircraft. Hot Shot and Prowl exchanged glances but sat down. Optimus looked over all three. He groaned, taking his seat beside Rodimus. His spark began to hurt as he buckled.

"What brings you on this trip?" Hot Shot questioned as the ship rattled through the air.

"Thought I'd catch my ride to Cybertron early," shrugged Rodimus, leaning back.

"Why?" Optimus groaned.

"No reason," smiled Rodimus.

The ship left the atmosphere rather easily. The conversations didn't pick back up though. Perceptor, being oblivious to the new guest upon the trip, instructed that takeoff was successful and that it was okay to take off buckles. The artificial gravity was now activated. Rodimus unbuckled and moved toward the front to talk with Perceptor.

"Why is he here?" groaned Optimus.

"I don't know," mouthed Hot Shot, shrugging lightly.

Rodimus stood beside Perceptor without a word for a moment. The scientist was basically being oblivious. He hadn't yet realized that it was Rodimus standing beside him. The latter smiled. When still the scientist didn't take notice, Rodimus laughed. This finally caught his attention.

"Rodimus!" gasped Perceptor, looking up.

"You truly are oblivious, Perceptor," smiled Rodimus.

"How? When? Why!" shouted Perceptor.

"I had nothing left to do on Earth, so I thought I'd join you lot back to Cybertron," Rodimus explained. "Besides, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Kup and Ultra Magnus allowed this?" questioned Perceptor.

"I'm in charge, aren't I?" smiled Rodimus.

"What questions did you have in mind?" Perceptor hummed, returning to the controls. "The jump drive should be able to jump us to Cybertron soon, by the way."

"I was curious about something," mumbled Rodimus, "Something that occurred to me last night."

"Oh?" Perceptor whispered, barely paying attention.

"Do you think there are other dimensions?"

Perceptor almost screamed an uncertain answer. How in all of Cybertron could such a question come to Rodimus at this perfect time and place? Perceptor gulped his scream a way, placing a fake smile on his face. The leader awaited an answer, a too pure smile on _his_ face.

"Why…do you ask?" Perceptor choked, glancing back at the three guests in the back.

"I told you. It was a thought that occurred to me last night," Rodimus nodded. "I could've sworn it was Optimus who told me though."

"Oh?" Perceptor gulped, glancing once more at the travels.

"You never answered my question?" Rodimus hummed, "Do you think there are other dimensions? Different worlds?"

"Hard to say," Perceptor lied.

"Really?" perked Rodimus, leaning on the controls and pulling out an old data pad. "Because I've read your report on it."

"That was a private file!" gasped Perceptor, snatching the pad.

"You stated that the probabilities were too high to test," read Rodimus, snatching the pad back. "However, a part was added from Ratchet and Wheeljack who found you in your office damaged from what looking like gun fire. Odd."

"It was an experiment," groaned Perceptor.

"There was no experiment, Perceptor," Rodimus smiled, looking up at Perceptor. "There is no experiment that would give similar damages to rifle blast."

"Where are you going with…with this?" Perceptor sighed.

"Do you believe in other worlds?" Rodimus repeated, looking back at the three guests. "Because I think you're not telling me something very important about these three."

"What gives you that idea?" smirked Perceptor.

"Oh, no reason," chuckled Rodimus, standing up straight. "Only the lack of data on Hot Shot and Techno Storm."

Perceptor stood awestruck. Rodimus had done a background search. The scientist groaned quietly. Rodimus patted him on the back and rejoined the three in the back of the ship. Perceptor sighed, falling into a rather frazzled state. The three wouldn't leave him be until they disabled his machine and now Rodimus was on to the truth of other dimensions. Perceptor perked. Rodimus had stated that he swore this knowledge was told through Optimus. This could only mean that…Perceptor gasped. The Matrix!

"Hello," Rodimus smiled, sitting this time beside Hot Shot.

"Hi?" mumbled Hot Shot. "Can we help you or you just stalking us?"

"I just wanted to ask Perceptor a question," shrugged Rodimus.

"What kinda question?" hummed Optimus.

"Hmmm," chuckled Rodimus. "Do you believe in other worlds?"

There was a rather long pause. Rodimus smiled brighter. The same pause he'd gotten from Perceptor only three times as long and awkward. He chuckled again, leaning back. Hot Shot and Prowl exchanged glances. Optimus sighed but smiled. He chuckled too.

"Different worlds?" Optimus asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yea," shrugged Hot Shot, but his answer was strained. "Is it?"

"Perceptor wrote the report," offered Rodimus, handing off the data pad to Optimus.

"He did?" Optimus whispered, grabbing the pad. There was a minor spark of pain.

"Yea, but the report isn't the most interesting part to me," shrugged Rodimus. His smile widened. "What did you say your names are again?"

"Hot Shot!" perked the soldier.

"Um," Optimus hesitated. "Techno Storm."

"You?" Rodimus asked, looking to Prowl.

Um..." gulped Prowl. "Sonic…Blast?"

"Really?" mouthed Optimus.

"Best I had," mouthed Prowl.

"Really?" purred Rodimus. "Interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?" hissed Hot Shot.

"Oh, nothing," smiled Rodimus, hands behind his head. "Only that I couldn't seem to find any information on any of you."

With that, Perceptor notified that the jump drive was ready to activate. Hot Shot and Prowl looked wearily at Optimus. The young leader sighed, shaking his head. They needed to face the facts. Rodimus was in on to the other dimensions. He was even closer to the fact they were from those other worlds.


	9. From A Far Off Place

War against time

From a far off place

To Optimus, no matter which world he was in, Cybertron was still home. He looked down at it through the window. The lights danced and pranced. The world was alive. Optimus smiled lightly. Hot Shot pressed himself against the window, smiling warmly also. Prowl looked once or twice, mostly because he was worried about the landing.

"Where do we go when we land?" asked Hot Shot.

"I probably need to check into the command station," whispered Rodimus.

"I'm going to see Blaster," shrugged Perceptor. "He apparently has something to tell me."

"What about us?" groaned Hot Shot.

"Beats me," sighed Perceptor.

"Wonderful," huffed Prowl. "Perceptor, you are **so** helpful!"

"You can come with me," Rodimus offered. "I know some empty station rooms."

"It is better than wondering," nodded Prowl.

The ship rocked slightly as it set down on the planet surface. They were now on Cybertron. The ship opened, and Perceptor was the first one out, supplies in hand. Optimus watched him disappear into a building. They have now lost the reason they were sent here. Wonderful.

Rodimus led them around, sometimes explain strange facts he'd learn of the older buildings. The three looked around as if it was another planet and not Cybertron, to which transformers originated. Of course, they knew it was only because their Cybertron differed from Perceptor's.

"Rodimus, is there as reason you're open to us like this?" Optimus questioned once they found themselves deep within the city. "I mean, are you usually this…friendly toward new Autobots?"

"Alright," Rodimus sighed, spinning on his heels. "I know what's going on! Partially but still!"

"If you only know part of what's going on, it really doesn't count," chuckled Prowl.

"It's just this weird feeling going through me," Rodimus mumbled, "The Matrix has been acting us since you three got here."

"And you don't know why?" Optimus whispered, accidently speaking his mind.

"No, I don't," groaned Rodimus. "But I'm getting used to not knowing what the Matrix is capable of. It could probably bring a bot back to life for all I know!"

"Please," huffed Hot Shot.

"Still," snapped Rodimus, "I know about the whole 'different worlds' thing. I've got a feeling you three aren't from around here at all."

"Why would you think that?" Optimus asked.

"Well, first off, I didn't find anything when searching up your names whether they are real or not! Second, I looked over First Aid's medical report on you three. Your systems are not only much different from each other but also are drastically different from those of this world!" Rodimus listed. "So do I get answers, or am I crazy here?"

"Your call," Hot Shot whispered, glancing back at Optimus.

"Hmmm…" hummed Optimus. "How'd I get pinned with answers?"

"Because you are in charge," Prowl answered.

"How'd that happen!" screamed Optimus.

"Because…" Hot Shot started.

"You're kinda…" Prowl added.

"Optimus Prime," the two finished.

Optimus perked as the two murmured his name. The two didn't realize how they were the ones to slip the secret. It took them a second before they gasped and looked up at Rodimus. The three had almost forgotten about him. Rodimus stood with mixed expressions. Half of him smiled with the thought that he'd finally gotten the whole picture. The other half just found out this was Optimus Prime standing before him.

"Optimus Prime…" Rodimus repeated, sitting down. "Now I know I'm crazy…"

"You're not crazy," Optimus assured. "You were right about the different world thing."

"Knew it!"

"Hot Shot is still Hot Shot but our other friend is Prowl," Optimus instructed. "And as these two bone heads already stated, I am Optimus Prime."

"You **all** are from different worlds!" Rodimus smiled.

"Look," Optimus groaned. "We're trying to remain a secret."

"I know," shrugged Rodimus. "That's why I brought us down the lower part of town to which no one travels."

"You knew we'd talk!" gasped Hot Shot, kneeling down to relax slightly.

"Well…no. It was a real good guess though," nodded Rodimus. "Why are you three paired for dimension travel?"

"Long story short, we got kidnapped by opposite Autobots," chuckled Hot Shot, finally collapsing and sprawling out. "Strange adventure that was!"

"Perceptor was our fourth teammate," added Prowl.

"So why you four?" Rodimus asked.

"Prowl's got the reason," Hot Shot listed. "Perceptor had the brains."

"Hot Shot has the mouth," snapped Prowl. "I mean…strength."

"And Optimus is Optimus," Hot Shot laughed. "What more is there to say!"

"Truly," Rodimus sighed.

"I'm not like your Optimus though," the young leader mumbled.

"Huh?" mumbled the other.

"Right," Hot Shot gasped, waving a finger. "Our friend here is a space bridge worker. I keep forgetting that."

"A space bridge worker? That can't be right!" snapped Rodimus.

"It is though," Optimus sighed. "I'm not like all the others. I'm…the odd one out."

"You're the reason the Matrix is acting up, is what you are!" hissed Rodimus, snapping to his feet and marching before Optimus. "It knows who you are!"

"I don't even know what the Matrix is!" howled Optimus, marching away. "I've been told it belongs to the leader of the Autobots."

"You don't know what the Matrix of Leadership is?" Rodimus whispered. "Your world doesn't sound like fun."

"We need to find Percy again," Hot Shot whispered. "Before, you know, bad things happen or something?"

"What's he talking about?" asked Rodimus.

"We came here to stop Perceptor from causing the worlds to merge," explained Prowl.

"He wants his friends back," sighed Optimus. "And we need to stop it before today ends or the worlds will start merging."

"Wonderful," groaned Hot Shot, laying his head back.

"So the worlds will merge," Rodimus moaned. "How can we tell before it goes permanent?"

"When there isn't anything left," replied Optimus.

He looked back. He hadn't realized he'd walked out so far in front. Hot Shot was lying down, his head resting on the floor. Prowl had found a seat on a nearby broken down object. Rodimus was sitting cross-legged. Hot Shot raised his head. Now all three were looking at him. Optimus sighed. He thought of his team back in his world. He tried to think as calmly as he'd done then. But he wasn't calm then. He'd been panicking the whole way through but no one could tell.


	10. With a vision of destruction

War against time

With a vision of destruction

It was the middle of the night, and yet the outside world seemed so full of life. Optimus sat by the window. Usually, he'd have fallen asleep by now, but he had a lot on his mind. Hot Shot and Prowl were in rooms across the hall. Rodimus had set them up with rooms, just as he'd promised once leaving the ship. Optimus looked around at the Cybertron that seemed like something brand new. When was the last time he'd been to his home planet in his world?

_Prime…_

Optimus perked. He looked around. Not a soul. He could've sworn he heard someone. He sighed, looking back out the window. The image blurred slightly. For a moment, he saw his home, with bots he knew treading around. He almost called out, but the vision was gone. The unknown world returned to normal below him.

_Take notice!_

Again, the voice in the back of his head. Optimus groaned, standing up hastily. He knew he'd heard whoever that was. There was someone here. The young leader reached for his weapon. This whole time he hadn't used it or showed it to anyone. He didn't want this mission to get as drastic as the last. He relaxed his arm and placed it by his side again.

"Who's there!" Optimus called.

_Pay attention, young one!_

It sounded from everywhere. Optimus groaned, a pain rising in his spark. He fell onto his berth. He tried hard to relax. Something was calling out to him but he couldn't concentrate. He looked back toward the window. The lights were fading again. The world shimmered as if an illusion. He groaned again, rubbing the back of his head.

_You must notice something is wrong…_

"Beside the fact I'm hearing things," groaned Optimus, not realizing he was talking to voices that had no mouth.

_Have you not noticed the changes?_

Optimus sat up straight. He looked at the window again. The shimmering world outside. He was so tired though. He rubbed his optics, trying to concentrate. The flickering. His optics widened. The world was fading in and out with another. He jumped to his feet.

"The worlds…already?" Optimus gasped. "We looked for Perceptor all day and couldn't find him!"

_This is the beginning of the problems…_

"Who are you!" screamed Optimus, hands covering his audio receptor. "Why don't you tell someone else these stupid facts like Rodimus or Perceptor!"

_They would not listen…_

"You'd be surprised," groaned Optimus, looking around hastily, arms tensing at his side again.

_They would not hear me to begin with…_

"What…do you mean?" paused Optimus, looking toward the window once more. The lights were solid.

_Optimus, you must be more sure of your own capable strength…_

"Alright…" huffed Optimus. "Who are you?"

_Don't you know?_

The sharp pain he felt afterwards was nothing like before. Not even going off line could match this pain. It ran through his spark and fell across the rest of his body. Everything was shutting off. He collapsed, luckily onto the berth. He let out a stifled groan and blacked out. He felt like he was spinning, but he couldn't see. A world a pure white opened before him.

"I must be dreaming…" he yawned, standing up from the white floor. "But what just happened!"

_You wanted to know…_

"I wanted to know who you are, not to get knocked out," hissed Optimus, looking around.

_I can no longer be seen though, not in that world…_

"What do you mean?" Optimus sighed. "I'm really not good at this stuff!"

_But you are…_

Optimus spun around. Behind him stood a bot much taller than him. Somehow, he looked familiar. The torso was mostly red, with silvery-white along the chest which connected to the waist. Reflected windows were neatly above the white. His fists were blue as if gloves on the red. His legs started white at the waist but became blue at the knees. A mask covered his mouth.

"I know for a fact, you are capable of doing things such as this," the bot replied, proving himself as the voice around.

"I…you…" Optimus stuttered. "Let me guess, you're the Optimus Prime of this world."

"Correct," he nodded.

"Your dead though."

"Also correct."

The young leader sighed, placing hands on his hips. He turned away, trying to collect his thoughts. He'd met his counterparts twice before. Each time ended badly. Of course both were alive and well. This one was deceased and what seemed like a long time. He turned back at his counterpart. The other waited patiently.

"Why are you telling me these things about the worlds…?" hummed Optimus. "How…how do you know these things about the worlds!"

"The Matrix has passed from generation to generation," the other explained. "Tales of other worlds are not uncommon but the rumor of travels to these other worlds is rare."

"The Matrix seems to be getting more and more important the longer I'm on this mission," sighed Optimus. "There isn't one in my world, but there seems to be one everywhere else! Just another broken factor."

"Another broken factor?"

"I'm not a leader! I'm not in charge of the Autobots! I'm a drop out!" howled Optimus. "I barely handled Megatron! I went offline when challenging Starscream!"

"And yet you stand," the other chuckled. "You are another world out there, and another important part in the many transformer universes. You are an Optimus Prime and that is not a mistake no matter where in the world you are placed."

"Yeah right," grumbled Optimus. "I am the lowest known Optimus ever."

"You are no different from me or a Deception version or any other type out there!"

"How'd you know about the Decepticon version?" gasped Optimus.

"I know a lot of things, my young friend."

"What makes you think you know anything about me though!" hissed Optimus, turning away.

"Counterparts have a connection, you know. Perceptor, as an example, from here to the one in your world or to Hot Shot's. No matter how different," offered the other.

"Prime to Prime," whispered Optimus.

"Those connections are among the strongest," nodded the other.

"Among the strongest?" questioned the younger.

"All connections can be made strong if at least one knows of the different versions out there."

"But I don't feel any different. I feel like the same drop out before I fell into this mess," growled Optimus. "I'm done. I wanna wake up!"

"Do you not wish to see what will become of the worlds?"

"How would you know!" snapped Optimus, spinning on his heels.

"Look down."

The young leader did as he was told. Below him, the floor became glass. Cybertron was placed in the empty void beneath. It flickered, shimmered, and shifted out of place. Often the planet looked different from the original image. Suddenly, lights cut through, and the planet screeched as the life seemed to be taken from it.

"What's happening!" gasped Optimus.

"Worlds are trying to survive by eliminating the other. Cybertron is the battle ground to which they fight on."

"We need to find that machine!" whispered Optimus.

"We'll meet again," the other nodded, turned and walked away.

"What do you mean we'll meet again! What's going to happen!" Optimus shouted, looking over at his elder counterpart.

"You are not alone, young Prime," the other replied, without stopping his stride. "You are the only one who can stop this once and for all."

With that the floor shattered, and Optimus fell into the void beneath his feet.


	11. A villain will challenge

War against time

A villain will challenge

The dimension in between realities was currently occupied by a bot, watching over the many dimensions below. Vector couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. He was an old bot, maybe he had forgotten something. He replayed all the time lines that were going on with the three traveling Autobots. He sighed.

"I know I'm forgetting something," he whispered, pausing one of the videos.

Then it dawned upon him. The feed he'd just paused showed an unaccounted for bot in the white world rim. Vector smirked, noticing what he had forgotten. He checked the time on the feed with the current time in the world. It was only 3 minutes away. The time guardian leapt from his spot and rushed to the white world gate.

The bot in question seemed to be awaiting him. A mainly purple bot with large horns, he wore no insignia. A mask covered his mouth, making his red eyes more ominous. Vector sighed, clutching his sword tightly.

"You are not allowed beyond this point," Vector ordered.

"Right, which is why I'm going," the bot replied.

"You have no right to enter that world," Vector countered, stepping forward.

"I was sent on a mission that I must complete," the bot chuckled. "You must understand that. After all you sent Hot Shot and those other fools to this world already."

"How do you…" Mumbled Vector.

"For the guardian of time and space, you don't seem well informed," the other laughed. "The names Sideways!"

"Sideways," repeated Vector, thinking the name over. "I remember. You are a worker for Unicron."

"Truly," bowed Sideways. "Now, I mustn't be kept. I have business in this world."

"I cannot allow you!"

Vector drew his sword back and attacked. Sideways was fast and blocked. Knocked over slightly, Sideways held his ground against the heavy blow. The twisted bot laughed loudly as if the victor of the battle. He threw Vector off and entered the world. The time guardian sighed, thinking he was getting far too old for this job.

"I must warn young Optimus and the others," Vector groaned, getting to his feet.

In the meantime, Sideways entered the new world. He scoffed, moving across the surface. It was obvious he was on Cybertron. He glanced up. The shattered remains on Unicron floated around, trapped in orbit. Sideways growled, marching onward. He had a mission to do after all. A very simple one, at that. One of the travelers was not supposed to make it back home online was the only message conveyed. Sideways chuckled, his Autobot symbol flickering into place.

"Hey, you!"

Sideways was stopped by another. Not recognizable by anyone in his world, he didn't know who or at what position this bot was in. he was bright colors, mostly arranging from oranges and reds. The bot didn't seem too happy with him or perhaps that was only because he was in a hurry.

"Can I help you?" Sideways offered.

"Yeah," snapped the other. "I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"I haven't really been paying attention to bots around me, I'm afraid," Sideways shrugged, continuing his march.

"Who are you?"

Sideways stopped again, glancing back. The other smiled lightly as if he knew something everyone else didn't. Sideways scoffed. This Autobot was far too full of himself. Sideways continued his march anyhow, without an answer. The mission on hand was the only thing he was worried about: Off lining an important bot. he drifted into the crowd, lost to anyone searching for him.

"What was that all about?" the orange bot huffed.

"Rodimus!"

Rodimus looked back. It was a familiar bot who'd called him but he ran like something terrible had happened. The leader turned around to address Hot Shot more properly. The latter panted lightly, pointing back the way he came.

"Optimus…he got…hurt or something," gasped Hot Shot. "He's passed out and we can't wake him up!"

"Alright," nodded Rodimus, looking back slightly.

"Something wrong?" Hot Shot asked.

"I met a very strange bot jut recently and I'm worried about it," Rodimus admitted.

"Worry later!" ordered Hot Shot, running back to the rooms.

"How did I wind up in this mess," growled Rodimus before chasing after Hot Shot.

Vector paused the feed. As time continued below, he readjusted the other videos. He'd done the research needed to know enough about Sideways to realize how much trouble the three travelers were now in. especially, probably, Hot Shot who had already run into Sideways more than once. The time guardian looked at the current time of the world. He didn't have long before dimension travel was impossible. He needed to warn them before it was too late. As Vector prepared himself, he began to worry why Unicron would send a minion out to stop a minor time fixing.

A/N

What is Sideways planning? Who needs to be off lined and why? Why would Unicron want the time anomalies to continue? What will happen next? Find out in the next installment. Or PM me cuz sometimes I give out hints.


	12. Morning Commotion

War against time

Morning commotion

Hot Shot was hesitant to knock on the door to Prime's room. He hadn't heard word from the young leader since yesterday. Optimus had seemed so frazzled when they couldn't find Perceptor before the deadline. The leader had closed himself off in the room. Everyone had dispersed afterward. Now Hot Shot stood outside, with morning's light coming through, wanting to knock but couldn't find the strength.

"What's up?"

Hot Shot turned to se Prowl coming over. The other Autobot didn't seemed too worried that Prime hadn't come out yet, by the way he was the other night. The two agreed that the young Prime wasn't happy with last night's ending. Nothing seemed different today though. Technically they still had one more day. The two were ready but they needed Optimus to help. Something about having him as leader just clicked the group together.

"Optimus?" hummed Hot Shot, knocking on the door.

There was a moment of silence. Prowl shrugged, offering that the young leader had stayed up all night, falling asleep real late. Prowl began to leave. Hot Shot sighed, about to follow Prowl's leave. Suddenly there was a thud from within the room. Prowl spun on his heels, rushing back for the door. Hot Shot knocked down the door.

Optimus had fallen to the floor. He was attempting to push himself up, his hands pressing hard against the floor. He slipped and collapsed again. Hot Shot and Prowl rushed in. There was no outer damage. They lifted him up and onto the berth. By this time, Optimus opened his optics lightly.

"Hey, guys," he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Morning," nodded Hot Shot. "What happened!"

The young leader didn't respond but passed out once more. Hot Shot looked hastily at Prowl. The two paused but for a moment. The silence was shattered as Hot Shot look off running in order to find Rodimus. Prowl was left to watch after Optimus in case he woke up. Prowl sat on the windowsill, watching the young leader slip in and out of consciousness.

"What happened," whispered Prowl, lowering his head to sleep.

Suddenly, Optimus sat upright, startling Prowl from the sill. The young leader panted and looked around hastily. Prowl slowly made his way to the young leader. Optimus looked around as if he were in a strange place. By the time Prowl stood by the bedside, he'd laid back down. His optics lowering once more as he mumbled something. Before he returned unconscious, Rodimus and Hot Shot appeared.

"He wake up yet?" Hot Shot asked, making his way to the bed side.

"Once or twice but he didn't seriously wake up yet," Prowl assured. "Right now he'd mumbling something."

"What's he mumbling?" Rodimus inquired, approaching the berth as well.

"Hard to say," shrugged Prowl.

In fact, the words were inaudible to any audio censor. Still Optimus whispered as if someone would hear him. Prowl sighed, returning to his seat on the windowsill. Hot Shot looked over to Rodimus. The Autobot leader began to pace.

"We can't just call a medic," he sighed. "His systems are far too different."

"What if he's sick or something," groaned Hot Shot.

"Wouldn't he have shown symptoms yesterday?" Prowl asked.

"He isn't ill…"

The three perked at a voice not belonging to any of them. While Rodimus looked up worried, Hot Shot and Prowl smiled warmly at their guest. It was Vector in the doorway. He closed it quickly and made his way in. he gave a weary smile to the three and glanced at Optimus.

"If he isn't sick," mumbled Rodimus, turning to address Vector. "Then what's wrong with him."

"A nightmare, you could say," offered Vector.

"Seriously, though," grumbled Hot Shot. "What's up with him?"

"The Matrix of Leadership had successful reached his central processor," replied Vector. "The Optimus of this world has brought the young leader into the Matrix in order to have a word with him."

"Isn't the Matrix in him though," mumbled Hot Shot, pointing to Rodimus.

"It is."

"How do we get him out!" ordered Rodimus.

"He will awake when his counterpart releases his mind," Vector assured.

"Wait…" Prowl gasped. "Why are you here?"

"A very serious warning for you three," explained Vector, glancing at Prowl.

"About what?" Rodimus hummed.

"Hot Rod," Vector whispered, glancing to the leader. "Or Rodimus as you are referred to currently, you are not to be concerned by this matter."

"I'm involved in this matter now!" countered Rodimus, pointing a thumb to his chest. "I'm here to stay and I want to know as much of what's going on as they do!"

"Alright," nodded Vector, turning to away. "Hot Shot?"

"Yea?"

"Are you familiar with a certain bot by the name of Sideways?"

"Yes…"growled Hot Shot, clenching a tight first. "That double traitor bot. Almost got me killed!"

"He's here."

"He's what!"

"Who's Sideways?" gasped Prowl and Rodimus.

"A double-crosser," replied Hot Shot. "A trickster who doesn't care for anyone!"

"He's been given a mission by another master though. one you are not yet aware of," nodded Vector, turning to Rodimus. "However, you know this villain already."

"Who? Sideways?" Rodimus gasped.

"No, his master," explained Vector.

"Who's his master?" questioned Prowl.

"Unicron, the destroyer of worlds," Vector introduced.

"Unicron," growled Rodimus.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave quickly," sighed Vector, opening a door.

"Why?" questioned Hot Shot. "Boss bot is still out cold too!"

"Optimus will awaken shortly," assured Vector. "But the time frame around this world is narrow. Travel between worlds will soon be impossible if the machine is not disabled."

"We'll shut it off," replied Rodimus.

"I assure you of this," Vector whispered, more to himself then the others. "If you don't, it will be quite the cost to fix things."

With this, Vector disappeared.


	13. For the fight of our people

War against time

For the fight of our people

Optimus woke by midday. He sprang out of bed with only a vague memory of his conversation with his counterpart. He looked around hastily. The only one in the room with him was Hot Shot, who was fast asleep anyway. The young leader bounded out of bed and for the door, thus awaking Hot Shot.

"Boss bot? Wait!" gasped Hot Shot as Optimus dashed out of the room. Hot Shot groaned, getting up and chasing after.

Optimus rushed down the hall, slightly confused and dizzy. He stopped at a crossroad. He groaned, holding his head. The world spun lightly as his spark rose in pain once more. He looked up to his left where Rodimus and Prowl were rushing from. Optimus sighed, trying to regain himself.

"Optimus, you're up," Rodimus smiled. "We were getting worried."

"Strange dream," Optimus mumbled. "So strange…"

"We got a warning from Vector," offered Prowl, rousing the young leader's attention.

"About?" gasped Optimus.

"Somebody from my world is here to cause some trouble," explained Hot Shot, coming up from behind.

"Add that the list of problems," mumbled Prowl.

"How long have I been out, exactly!" groaned Optimus.

"Hard to say," shrugged Rodimus. "I know this though; we're running low on time!"

"Right," nodded Hot Shot. "So, where's Percy?"

"No clue," sighed Rodimus.

"You're kidding me," whimpered Optimus.

"Think of it in a logical sense," offered Prowl. "This shouldn't be as hard as we're making it."

"Maybe it's not us," Hot Shot whispered lightly, nudging the forth wall.

"Thinking logically, Perceptor would be working on this little time toy in a lab or something, correct?" Prowl suggested.

"I know were his lab is," smiled Rodimus. "Just outside the city."

"Well, let's move!" ordered Optimus.

"Do you say the line?" asked Rodimus. "Just out of curiosity."

"Say what now!" mumbled Optimus.

"There's a question!" cheered Hot Shot.

"I'm confused," Optimus sighed.

"An Optimus thing," Rodimus assured, waving it off. "A common line I guess."

"Hmmm," hummed Optimus, thinking lightly. "Do I get the correct answer?"

"Only if you guess," replied Rodimus, smiling smugly.

"Transform and roll out," ordered Optimus, much to the pleasure of his teammates.

"You truly are an Optimus," laughed Rodimus, marching forward.

"What'd that have to do with being an Optimus?" grumbled the young leader.

"Trust me, Prime, it just does," chuckled Hot Shot, chasing after Rodimus.

"Let it go," shrugged Prowl, following the others.

"I need a manual or something!" shouted Optimus, beginning his march forward.

_Or assistance…_

Optimus glanced to his right. There, walking beside him, was a hazy figure who he recalled as this world's Optimus Prime. The young leader frowned. The other nodded lightly and soon faded away. The young leader sighed, assuring himself that he was going insane.

The city was living and bright, much more so than first arriving. All welcomed Rodimus as he paraded by. He replied to each. Perceptor's lab was on the outskirts of the city and wouldn't be too far to walk. This didn't stop Hot Shot from complaining about being able to drive faster.

Optimus took in the scene slowly and with a warm smile. He hadn't been on Cybertron in a long time, and this was the closest thing he was probably going to get for a while. He made sure that he didn't get lost behind the three who were quickly pacing ahead. The young leader tried to take in the design of each person, matching them to someone familiar from his world. A red bot with light blue. A deep blue and yellow bot. A purple bot with horns.

_Caution!_

Optimus ducked just before something swung from behind. He jumped back, missing another blow. It was the purple bot. A wheel run up along his back and guns pointed down his arms. These guns were pointed toward Optimus. The open fire sent a chilling roar through the crowd. The beautiful, life filled city was deserted quickly.

"You're quick aren't you," the bot replied, noticing Optimus online but on his knees.

"Who are you!" ordered Optimus.

"Here," the bot huffed, charging up his gun once more, "You don't give the orders."

"You're not from around here, I would assume then," sighed Optimus, getting to his feet.

"Correct," the bot chuckled, firing once more.

Optimus was well aware of the next fire and dodged without hesitation. He hated the idea of fighting, especially in a foreign world, but he needed to fight back. He detached his ax, powering it on. He faintly heard the others approaching. The opposition prepared for the approaching fight.

"Who are you?" Optimus repeated.

"Sideways."

The blast was completely expected but, in the same way, Optimus just didn't see it coming. It knocked him off his feet and into a building. The young leader groaned, getting to his feet all the same. Sideways looked slightly surprised by this but it didn't seem to faze him completely. He fired again. For some reason, Optimus couldn't find the strength to move his legs.

A familiar spark and Optimus leapt out of the way, but it didn't feel of his own will. The blast charred the wall, threatening a collapse, but the building creaked until it settled. Now Sideways seemed fully surprised by the young leader eventual movement. Optimus stood off to the side. His spark ached familiarly. He still couldn't move of his own accord. He groaned.

_I apologize. I couldn't let a second blast hit…_

The young leader looked over to see another counterpart. Unfamiliar with this one, Optimus didn't respond. The image faded and once more the feeling in his servos returned. He sighed but smiled warmly. Slowly getting to his feet, Optimus stood once more. Sideways gave a look of complete surprise, dropping his guns to his side.

"My, my, my. You still function!" he cackled.

"Sideways!"

Optimus looked over. Prowl and Rodimus were holding back an enraged Hot Shot. The latter pulled hard, his optics narrowed at the opposition. Optimus turned back to Sideways. He laughed.

"Hot Shot? Is that you? Long time, no see, old friend," he laughed.

"Why you double crossing, Decepticon coward! You turned on us! You almost got me killed!" howled Hot Shot, pulling to be freed.

"For once, I'm not here to ruin your time, Hot Shot," chuckled Sideways, turning to looked at Optimus. "I'm here to ruin his."

"Like you can mess with him," growled Hot Shot.

"I don't plan on doing much," snickered Sideways. "Only to offline this one annoyance."

The gun was raised quickly. It fired even faster. Optimus barely dodged it. The blast brought the building down behind him. The entire building collapsed on Optimus, hiding him among the rubble. Hot Shot finally pulled free.

"Prime!" he called.

"Good," nodded Sideways, lowering his weapon.

"Prime!" repeated Hot Shot.

"If survives that, I'll know he's an Optimus Prime," chuckled Sideways, walking away.

"Why you!" howled Hot Shot, running for Sideways.

"_Not so fast…_"

Hot Shot and Sideways stopped, turning back to the building. Through the shifting rubble, Optimus stood up once more. Hot Shot smiled widely. Sideways shook his head, thinking this to be impossible. Prowl looked back at Rodimus.

"Is this even possible!" he gasped.

"It shouldn't be…" mumbled Rodimus, grabbing his spark chamber.

"Impossible!" howled Sideways. "You should be dead! That building would kill anyone!"

"_Wrong…_"

_What am I doing?_

The battle began once more, this time Optimus having more of an upper hand. Hot Shot dodged out, rejoining Rodimus and Prowl. As Prowl and Hot Shot cheered on their friend, Rodimus watched careful. Something wasn't right. His chamber hurt ever so slightly, like a small knife was inside trying to get out. Then a realization.

"That's not our Prime," whispered Rodimus.

"What do you mean?" snapped Hot Shot.

"If there are all these different Primes out there, is there such thing as a way from them to channel into another?" Rodimus offered.

"What makes you think that?" Prowl asked.

"He's not fighting like he was before. He's going all out this time," Rodimus explained.

"Maybe," mumbled Hot Shot, looking over at Optimus.

"Question is," whispered Rodimus, "which Prime is in control?"


	14. We Follow Are Hearts

War against time 

We follow are heart

"Where am I this time!"

Optimus stood in an open, white area. It wasn't so much a room, just a forever running white. He sighed. Last thing he remembered, he was getting crushed by a building. Feeling defeated and crushed, the familiar feeling of pain in the spark warned him to another Prime's presence. A quiet voice whispered that he was taking over, and suddenly he was here.

"What's going on!" howled the young leader.

A small part of the white wall began to glitter. The white split, becoming a fuzzy image. Optimus stepped forward slightly, trying to get a clearer view. He could barely see through it. The screen was as fuzzy as an old window. He placed his hands against the wall, looking as best he could through the window.

He could make out Sideways. The Con was trying hard to survive against the badly. Optimus couldn't make out the attacker. He sighed, figuring he was attacking with no control over himself. Off to the side were Hot Shot, Prowl, and Rodimus talking. He couldn't make out the words.

"What am I doing?" whispered Optimus, smashing his fist against the wall. "Stop it!"

There was a flash of gunfire, dashing in front. Optimus watched as the view was turned. Rodimus held out his gun, eyeing Optimus sharply. The young leader groaned, banging the wall once more. He couldn't stop himself. He could hold himself back.

"Stop! Whichever Prime is in my head as of now, stop!" ordered Optimus.

_I've dealt with Sideways once before…_

Optimus looked back. This bot was similar to the one last night. The windshield windows on the chest were absent. The tips of the feet were yellow and wheels were attached to the side of the shoulders. He looked off to the side. The young leader completely turned around, addressing his counterpart.

"Which world are you from? Hot Shot's?" Optimus offered.

_Yes_

"Give me control again. This isn't worth it," sighed Optimus.

_It was an accident. I was simply trying to get you out…_

"I'm out and still not in control of my own body! How is this even possible!" howled Optimus.

_Connection. If the body is similar in mind and form._

"Did you know that this was possible?" asked Optimus. "I mean really and truly?"

_There were suspicions._

Optimus sighed. He glanced back at the screen. Rodimus was still aiming. There was no sign of Sideways. Optimus looked back at the counterpart. He seemed to not being paying attention. He was looking the other way. Optimus looked back at the screen and closed his optics.

"Optimus!"

Opening his optics, Optimus found himself in the real world once again. His processor and head ached. Rodimus seemed afraid of what he was doing. The gun was shaking in his hands. Hot Shot and Prowl seemed dazed. Looking back, Optimus saw the completely destroyed building that had once had attempted his death.

"What…happened?" Optimus whispered, his voice sounded abnormal.

"Optimus?" gasped Rodimus, lowering his gun.

"I have a processor ache," groaned Optimus, placing a hand to his head.

"You…don't remember?" Hot Shot mumbled.

"Remember what?" Optimus smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I remember a building falling on me but after that my memory went blank."

"Really…?" Prowl stuttered.

"What's…the…problem?" chuckled Optimus.

"Nothing," sighed Rodimus, placing his gun away.

"We were heading for Perceptor's lab, right?" Optimus smiled, placing his ax away.

"Yeah, of…course," mumbled Rodimus.

Optimus let them take the lead. He didn't want to bring up what happened. He couldn't imagine them getting it. He swore he was going insane. There was a hushed conversation out in front. The battle seemed to be forgotten. A small pain in the spark alerted him to his counterpart by his side. It was the same one from the white area. He marched ahead, completely in step with the young leader. He faded out of view.


	15. For now the powers of darkness

A/N

Mini-chapter

War against time

For now the powers of darkness

Sideways looked back at the battle with envy and regret. He was certain that building would have done something to at least hold the Prime down. He didn't expect the connection to be this strong already. Perhaps he didn't think it all the way through just yet. He was lucky to escape. He noticed which Prime had taken control. The offlined leader shouldn't have such a strong connection with the younger counterpart.

"Impossible…improbable. The connection shouldn't be so strong yet. Especially with the offlined Primes," screamed Sideways.

"Losing your temper?"

Sideways spun around, guns firing hastily. He missed his guest. Vector stood leaning again the wall. Sideways was growing annoyed with the time guardian. Staying in this small base outside of the world, he was hoping he didn't have to put up with the guardian's argument of battle.

"Get lost, guardian!" ordered Sideways. "This is barely your fight."

"Barely but still. The walls of the worlds are delicate and if Unicron has his way, they will fall. If they were to fall, there would be nothing left that is including Unicron," explained Vector, stepping forward.

"Unicron will survive. If worlds fall, another is created. It is all a matter of time," sighed Sideways.

"Unicron will not survive! He has been killed in this dimension. Jumping over, you are tampering a fragile system!" countered Vector.

"And you're not?" laughed Sideways.

"What do you mean?" snapped Vector.

"By bringing those so called heroes back and forth between the dimensions! Hasn't that young Optimus seen almost every world so far? He's touched mine, all his friends' worlds, the shattered one, that one with the all spark as well and of course his own. He's only missed that animal realm and…"

"The last world is still under development," howled Vector. "Entering that world could possibly damage it."

"Of course, I know that!" he chuckled. "Young worlds are too fragile to mess with during development."

"Beside the point, leave them alone! You are only asking for trouble!" ordered Vector.

"The connection is stronger than you expected, right?" hummed Sideways, glancing over at Vector.

Vector didn't respond.

"What happens if this affects his world?" offered Sideways. "Who's to blame than?"

"It won't be a problem," Vector stuttered.

"It won't be a problem? Ha! We'll see about that!" howled Sideways.

Vector turned away. It was true; there were several outcomes to the connection that ended in negative effects toward Prime's original world and outward. There were a minimal number of positive outcomes but there were still positive outcomes. That was all he needed for assurance.

"Good day, Sideways," Vector murmured, leaving.

"Do tell me, guardian, if Prime lives through the end of this," Sideways laughed. "It'll be the most remarkable thing if he does!"

"Silence, you traitor to your kind," Vector hissed.

"A traitor, yes, but not to my own kind. That I do not have anymore."

Vector was happy to leave such a cold and dark place.


	16. Who do you think you are?

A/N

I needed a chapter where everything kind of fell apart. I needed a chapter where Hot Shot kind of remembered that his Optimus Prime is dead. So…

War against time

Who do you think you are?

"What that whole battle about anyway," snapped Hot Shot. "Where'd Sideways come from!"

Hot Shot took the lead out front with hands behind his head and taking wide strides. Rodimus and Prowl trailed close behind. Optimus slowly marched behind. Rodimus continued to glance back often. Optimus wasn't certain why.

"Why'd he go after boss bot?" Hot Shot added.

"He seemed really determined to end his life though," shrugged Prowl.

"Any ideas, Prime?" Rodimus asked.

"None at all," was the reply.

"If you say so," shrugged Rodimus, glancing back again.

"Do you have a problem or something! Why do you keep looked back at me!" snapped Optimus.

"Just wonder about something," mumbled Rodimus.

"If you've got a question, just ask! You don't have to stare at me!" howled Optimus.

"Can you see other Primes? Like other versions of you?"

Optimus froze, feeling like something just stabbed through his chest. Rodimus was turned toward him but facing away. Hot Shot and Prowl had stopped and were watching without a word. Optimus relaxed and sighed.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"What do you mean by who?"

Rodimus sighed. "Which Primes? Like from where?"

Optimus looked over at Hot Shot and Prowl and turned away.

"I've seen this world's and Hot Shot's."

Hot Shot practically jumped over Prowl and Rodimus. He was front center in the blink of an eye. Rodimus gave a small look of surprise. Prowl seemed unfazed, as if he'd known this entire time. Optimus was certain they'd think him mad.

"You saw my Prime?" shouted Hot Shot. "How! He's…"

"I don't know…I didn't think it was possible but they won't leave me alone anymore!" sighed Optimus, placing a hand to his head.

"So when you said you didn't remember that fight with Sideways, we you telling the truth?" Rodimus asked, looking over.

"No," admitted Optimus. "I wasn't in control but I knew what I was doing."

"Who was in control?" hummed Prowl, joining the conversation.

"Hot Shot's Prime," answered Optimus.

Hot Shot seemed to be thinking of something long and hard because he didn't bounce. Hot Shot's smile faded the more he thought. Another blink of an eye and he'd thrown a punch at Optimus, knocking the leader back. Prowl grabbed onto Hot Shot, holding the Autobot back.

"What was that for!" shouted Optimus, standing up.

"My Prime's dead! There's no way he'd just magically come back!" howled Hot Shot.

"I don't know how it works, Hot Shot, it just does! He was there, I know what I saw!" Optimus growled.

"I don't care! I'm tired of this," snapped Hot Shot, kicking free from Prowl. "I'm gone!"

"Hot Shot, wait!" called Prowl after the leaving Hot shot.

"You can't just leave, Hot Shot!" Optimus exclaimed.

"You're not the boss of me," grumbled Hot Shot, glancing back. "You're barely Optimus Prime, so don't think you can pretend outside your world."

"Hot Shot, enough!" ordered Rodimus, but the damage had been done. Optimus locked up.

"Hot Shot, what's wrong with you?" gasped Prowl, grabbing onto his friend's arm. "You know he's a good a prime as any."

"He's still alive though," mumbled Hot Shot.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed that it seemed all Optimus Primes die?" snapped Hot Shot.

"That's not true," stuttered Prowl, his grip loosening.

"Yeah right," sighed Hot Shot, pulling free. "like this prime even knows what it means to go against a Decepticon."

Optimus stifled his gasp. His memory flashed of him against both Megatron and Starscream. He barely kept his life against Megatron and lived by a thread with Starscream. He stumbled backward. This caught attention.

"Optimus…wait," Rodimus offered.

"He's right," whispered Optimus, backing up. "I'm barely a Prime, much greater being Optimus Prime."

"You're a great leader," offered Prowl.

"Yeah right," sighed Optimus, turning around. "I barely lived against Starscream. I wouldn't be online if it wasn't for Sari."

Hot Shot watched Optimus leave for a moment, and then he looked away. Prowl attempted to follow. Rodimus eyed the ground, then looked up at Hot Shot. The latter had his back turned to the leader. Rodimus frowned. Hot Shot felt the pain in his back from a solid punch.

"You idiot!" howled Rodimus, knocking Hot Shot over.

"What was that for!" growled Hot Shot.

"You are an idiot! You don't understand anything!" hissed Rodimus, aiming for another punch.

"What are you talking about?" Hot Shot snapped.

"He's just a good a prime as this world or the next! You don't get it!" answered Rodimus.

"Then explain it!" ordered Hot Shot.

Before Rodimus could deliver another punch, Prowl separated the two. They had lost Optimus. Prowl looked between the two, seeing if there was anything left to worry about. Hot Shot relaxed, knowing there was nothing left. Prowl placed his arms down. Rodimus, however, didn't withdrawal and delivered one final punch. Hot Shot sat on the ground.

"Optimus had been in a battle recently, did you know that?" Rodimus asked.

"What?" Hot Shot whispered.

"He was body was damaged and looked as if there had been a lot of repairs done," continued Rodimus. "His spark was nearly lit."

"He…" Prowl gasped.

"He went offline," Rodimus ended.

"But he'd still…" Hot Shot mumbled.

"Alive? Yes. You know why? Because he's Optimus Prime!" screamed Rodimus, marching away.


	17. Thoughts

War against time

Thoughts

Optimus didn't find a reason to stop, even when the buildings slowly began to deteriorate. The landscape became rugged and dark. Optimus didn't notice. He was thinking of what Hot Shot had said.

"_You're barely Optimus Prime, so don't think you can pretend outside your world."_

"I'm nothing special…I've been saying that since day one," whispered Optimus, finally stopping his march.

Eventually taking in his surroundings, Optimus sat down. He didn't want to turn back. He sighed, looking out at the tattered world. This was probably what remained of the original Cybertron, without correction and fix-me-ups. Optimus growled. A familiar pain was rising in his spark.

"Get lost! Both of you!" he howled, glancing back at two of his double gangers.

The two looked at one another. The young leader tried hard to block them out, hoping they would leave. The pain remained though, a sign they weren't leaving. He looked around, finding the two on either side of him. He sighed, falling back so he was lying down.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" he begged.

_Reasons…_

"I hate guessing games," replied the young leader.

_He's a little out of it, today_

_You think?_

_This is your thing_

One of the shadows faded, leaving the current world's Optimus Prime with the young leader. Looking over at the young leader, he sighed.

"Nothing is going to change my mind, you know," the young leader offered. "I just want to go home now."

_Oh? And what happens if they cannot stop the machine from destroying the worlds?_

"I'll die in my own world then," the young leader snapped.

_You do understand they are searching for you?_

"Yeah, right."

_Rodimus, at least, is looking._

"How would you know that? That stupid little Matrix of Leadership?"

_Yes_

The young leader sighed. When he first met Rodimus, he didn't expect him to become part of the team. After all, Vector even said he was not important to the mission. Somehow things must've changed.

"What'll happen…if we really don't stop this thing?"

_The worlds will merge and kills the other until nothing is left_

"But, what if it already started merging? Will turning the thing off just fix everything?" the young leader gasped, sitting up.

_No_

"Then what!" he screamed, "Then what do we do? How would we fix the worlds then?"

_The walls connect the worlds. What else goes through the worlds in a form of connection?_

The young leader perked, looking over at his double ganger but he was gone. There was a murmur of calls from behind. Standing up and spinning around, Optimus saw Rodimus coming over. the leader looked pleased to have found him. Optimus looked away, something new on his mind.

"I finally found you!" cheered Rodimus. "It took a while but…"

Rodimus stopped, noticing Prime's detached attention.

"Something on your mind? You know Hot Shot was just a little angry. He didn't mean to take it out on you," offered Rodimus.

"That's not it…" whispered Optimus

"You know, if you told him you had gone offline he probably wouldn't have yelled at you," Rodimus explained.

"How did you…?" gasped Optimus, perking up.

"Medical report. Your spark is something new compared the rest of the body," nodded Rodimus. "So what happened?"

"We had just awakened on Earth and we named heroes," began Optimus, turning around. "I didn't feel the part though. And then…"

"A Decepticon?"

"Starscream showed up, asking for the All Spark. He took three humans and Bumblebee hostage for it. We tried our best to keep him occupied while we saved them. In the end he got the All Spark but…" Optimus stuttered, the memories flashing. "I fought him and…the All Spark overloaded our something. Starscream was gone and I was hanging from a blimp."

"You fell?"

"I fell and didn't have the energy anymore. Then I thought…this is it! This is what it feels like to be a hero! To do something worthy begin called a hero!" cried Optimus. "Then everything went black. I couldn't move or speak…I couldn't hear a word around me."

"You went offline?

Optimus turned back to face Rodimus. The leader gave a sympathetic expression. Behind him, hiding behind a building, was Hot Shot and Prowl. The former looked surprised and the latter looked shocked. They both seemed on the edge of their seats, waiting for the end.

"Yes…maybe but for a moment. Before going, Sari…somehow brought me back. Everyone seemed so surprised to see me alive, and Sari was…oh, I don't know the human term," groaned Optimus.

"Crying?" Rodimus offered.

"Yeah," nodded Optimus.

"Why didn't you tell us?" begged Hot Shot, coming out. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not like the other Primes. I'm not. I didn't think my experience was important," Optimus explained.

"Important? You went offline!" screamed Prowl, refusing to leave the safety of the building.

"I don't know…" mumbled Optimus.

"I was wrong, okay," whispered Hot Shot. "I was just frustrated. Hearing that my leader was suddenly well again seems like a dream waiting to shatter. I just didn't want it to."

"I'm sorry, Hot Shot," nodded Optimus. "I'm sorry, I brought it up."

"Now that the fun and games are over," Rodimus hummed. "Let's go find Percy."

"Well, you've become eager," laughed Optimus.

"Hey, I like it here in my world and I'm not ready to die just yet," chuckled Rodimus.


	18. Complications

A/N

I can't believe I haven't worked on this in forever! DX I'm so lazy...and distracted by other stories. Silly me. I'm going to try and jump back into this one (in an attempt to ignore the others stories I should be working on but don't want to) and try and finish this before new year. Wish me luck and here we go again.

War against time

Complications

"Tell me again," sighed Hot Shot. "Why did it take us so long to get here?"

"Shut up, will you!" ordered Prowl, shoving Hot Shot lightly.

"They always like this?" Rodimus asked looking to Optimus.

Optimus stood in the back of the group, watching the conversations ensue and develop as they argued before Perceptor's out of town lab. The building was nothing special and almost looked like it was barely standing. There was a wave of feeling that seemed to want to knock you down. Optimus sighed, looking back down at Rodimus.

"Some days are better than others," he smiled, walking forward.

Entering, the group found the door unlocked and inside no better than the outside. Perceptor, oblivious and usual, was working and hadn't heard them come in. Hot Shot and Prowl looked up in amazement. Perceptor's time traveling machine was drastically different than DJ's. It was larger too. Something at the top of the large structure spun. It made Optimus prime's spark lurch.

"Yo, Percy!" cheered Hot Shot, jumping in front of Perceptor.

"By Primus, Hot Shot, don't do that!" howled Perceptor, falling backward.

"What? Not glad to see us?" smirked Hot Shot, leaning forward.

"How did you even…" began Perceptor but his answer was found in Rodimus who walked in last. "Primus…"

"You really ought to stop saying that. Such language," mocked Hot Shot, marching around jokingly.

"Rodimus, sir, what are you even doing here?" growled Perceptor, standing up.

"Perceptor, I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be building this," hummed Rodimus, standing before the time machine with hands behind his back. he looked at Perceptor with a tilt of his head.

"Sir…" whispered Perceptor, but his concentration broke to look at Optimus.

"Come on, Perceptor," sighed Optimus, leaning on the counter, "Dismantle this thing and we leave."

"I…I can't. I won't," replied Perceptor.

"Have you turned it on yet?" Prowl asked, looking up at the machine.

"Once but it didn't do anything," shrugged Perceptor, returning to his counter before Hot Shot had interrupted him.

"It's dangerous, Percy," mumbled Hot Shot. "You're putting all of the worlds in danger."

"I've done everything perfectly," replied Perceptor.

"What is perfection?"

Perceptor stopped completely. He stood almost frozen until finally looking back the one who'd spoken. Optimus was looking over at the contraption but his voice had been unmistakable. Hot Shot and Prowl were waiting anxiously in anticipation. Rodimus simply continued his gaze at the machine.

"What does it mean for everything to be perfect?" hummed Optimus. "Two people's ideas of perfection are different, so what really is perfection?"

"I know what I'm doing," growled Perceptor.

"Than why is Vector scared!" shouted Optimus, looking up. "Why is there a power mad Con chasing us down so that we can't stop you! Why are we here Perceptor if everything is perfect!"

Perceptor closed his mouth and kept it shut. He didn't have the foggiest idea other than what was obvious. He knew it, from the nanoclick he saw these three friends again. He didn't want to know it though. He wanted his old friends back. He wanted to be able to talk to Ratchet and Wheeljack about his ideas again.

"I just want my old friends back…" sobbed Perceptor, eyeing the floor.

"We all miss people, Percy," hummed Hot Shot. "My Optimus is offlined."

"Right," whispered Prowl, nudging Hot Shot lightly.

"Heck, even our young Optimus here went offline recently," Hot Shot offered. "He survived it somehow…which he has not explained."

"Hmm?" hummed Perceptor, looking up.

"I'd rather not," mumbled Optimus with a light wave of the hand.

"If young Optimus follows in the footsteps of the others," suggested Prowl. "You two should have your Optimus Primes back in no time."

"Yeah!" cheered Hot Shot.

"Maybe, I _should_ dismantle this," hummed Perceptor stepping toward the machine.

"Not just yet!"

There was a rapid fire. Rodimus jumped back, knocking Perceptor down with him. Hot Shot pulled out his gun, aiming for the origin of the gun shots. Prowl was slower to the draw, pulling out his weapon as well. Optimus ducked low, slipping out of his Energon ax. All eyes were toward the door, where the attack came from.

"Sideways!" hissed Hot Shot, standing up.

"Nice to see the group all together again," hummed Sideways, taking a small bow.

"What's going on?" gasped Perceptor.

"Not this bot again," groaned Rodimus.

"Who?" whimpered Perceptor.

"You missed the meeting, Perceptor, maybe next time," waved Prowl.

"What time is it?" Optimus asked.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"A time or two too late," chuckled Sideways.

"Not if we say so!" howled Hot Shot.

All Perceptor could see was a rapid blasts and colors. Shouts and curses howled throughout the battle. Bittersweet feelings of not being a soldier arose. Suddenly, there was a crash and a shatter. Perceptor looked back. The time machine shimmered with an ever growing hole in the center. It sparked with a shattering metal. Perceptor perked.

"You're breaking it!" shouted Perceptor.

"Uh oh," groaned Optimus.

The machine hissed, shattering completely. The explosion painted the walls black as well as other's armors. Sideways chuckled lightly, lowered his weapon. He vanished as the others got up.

"that's it right?" shrugged Hot Shot.

"If its destroyed there's nothing to worry about," hummed Prowl.

"Then why is it Sideways seemed happy?" asked Rodimus.

"And Vector isn't here to take us home?" Optimus added.

"Oh my," whispered Perceptor. "What have I done…"

"Its not your fault Percy," offered Hot Shot.

"But it is…" sighed Perceptor, sitting down.

"Why was Sideways happy? The machine didn't work," Prowl groaned.

"Or did it?" hummed Optimus.

"what do you mean?" Rodimus gulped.

"Perceptor did turn it on once," nodded Optimus, placing a hand on the dead machine.

"But it didn't do anything!" complained Hot Shot.

"What if it started doing something…and never turned off?" Optimus suggested.

"You mean that…" Perceptor gasped.

"The machine has been breaking down the dimensional walls for a while," Optimus finished. "And I'm pretty sure, Sideways just destroyed our only way of shutting it off."


	19. We need a protector to save our soul

War against time

We need a protector to save our soul

"Now what?"

"I don't know so stop asking!"

Rodimus was losing patients to Hot Shot and Perceptor. The entire group decided to head back to the capital in order to put a better understanding the tasks at hand. Rodimus was leading with Hot Shot and Perceptor close on his heels asking and pestering him with questions. Prowl kept a fair distance but continued to glance back at Optimus. The young leader seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts.

"You alright, Optimus?" hummed Prowl.

"I'm fine, just thinking I guess," shrugged Optimus.

"About?" Prowl offered, stopping so Optimus could catch up.

"All of this," Optimus answered, walking along side Prowl.

"Hmm?" mumbled Prowl.

"How'd Sideways know about these things?" questioned Optimus. "How did he know the machine was already working and if destroying it would stop or continue the process? Is it still working now?"

"That's a lot of questions to answer in a short amount of time," chuckled Prowl.

"Please, I might have a hundred more imbedded in the others," hummed Optimus, looking around.

He stopped. For moment, he saw a familiar face. Blue, grey and silver armor passed directly beside Optimus but didn't seem to notice him in the slightest. He seemed to be grumbling about something but his voice was muffled and faint, slipping away from listening audio receptors.

"Sentinel?" gasped Optimus, turning around.

"Who?" asked Prowl, stopping.

Optimus watched Sentinel slowly disappear. His faded slowly like a shadow. Optimus watched the empty space for so long. He hadn't seen Sentinel for so long. He didn't release he was reaching out for his old friend, his arm shaking slightly. His hand shut into a fist. His optics fell to the ground.

"Hey, you two!"

Optimus and Prowl turned around. Perceptor, Hot Shot, and Rodimus were watching them carefully. Prowl looked back to Optimus. The young leader groaned, glancing back. He was so sure of what he'd seen. It was unmistakable.

"I thought I saw someone…" whispered Optimus.

"Who?" asked Hot Shot.

"Sentinel…" answered Optimus, lowering his arm slowly.

"An old friend?" hummed Perceptor.

"Yeah…" nodded Optimus.

"I don't know a Sentinel on Cybertron so I doubt that it was double ganger," shrugged Rodimus.

"But I doubt that he is really here though," argued Perceptor.

"So, add this to our log of questions?" sighed Prowl.

"Apparently so," nodded Rodimus.

There was rumble, and the ground seemed to shift. Perceptor naturally fell backward. Hot Shot groaned, looking for a building in order to stabilize him. Prowl looked back at Optimus. The young leader spun around, looking for a cause. For another brief second he saw Sentinel, this time with Jazz. They were following their commander.

"No…" whispered Optimus. "Ultra Magnus…?"

Before this second glimpse of his world faded, Optimus caught his commander looking back at him lightly. Optimus gasped but the world was gone. The rumbling growled and finally stopped. There was a flash of light, shifting images and finally everything seemed normal. By then, everyone was on the ground.

"What was that!" screamed Hot Shot.

"The walls are falling," whispered Optimus. "That was…the world's falling in to each other."

"So we caught of glimpse of your place?" Perceptor questioned.

"Barely," answered Optimus, standing up.

"That was scary, can we not do it again," whimpered Hot Shot, standing up as well.

"I think that's going to happen a whole lot more," Rodimus sighed.

"We need to fix this now," Prowl offered.

"Tell us something we don't know!" hissed Hot Shot.

"How do we stop this?" Perceptor begged.

"Add that to our log with the others," sighed Prowl.

"This is turning out wonderfully," groaned Optimus.

"So, we've got Sideways somewhere around, the worlds falling to pieces and on top of one another, and we don't have a way of fixing this dilemma," listed Perceptor.

"I repeat…wonderfully," sighed Optimus.

"Should we keep for the capital?" asked Rodimus.

"Yes," nodded Optimus. "If that quake hit the city, there'll probably be some panic to solve."

"Great, my job gets put into action," grumbled Rodimus, marching forward.

"Optimus, you coming?"

"Give me a second."

Optimus looked back at the empty area where he'd seen his old friend and commander. He couldn't shake the thought of how Ultra Magnus seemed to look back, hearing Prime's faint whisper of his name. What worried him more than that was that he commander seemed to smile at him.

A/N

Scarp! What a short chapter DX


	20. We fight for our freedom

War against time

We fight for our freedom

Sideways grumbled under his breath. Unicron was unpleased. He's done all the great destroyer had asked, except destroy the young Prime but he saw that a minor miss in the larger plan. Unicron was furious. Walking back to the deteriorating world, Sideways cursed out the Autobot travelers.

"Trouble?"

Another problem he didn't want to deal with. Spinning around, Sideways open fired on the time guardian. He dodged easily. Vector offered Sideways a smile, leaning on his sword. Sideways cursed the time guardian under his breath as well.

"Get lost," hissed Sideways.

"Having problems with your master, hmmm, Sideways?" hummed Vector, standing up straight.

"None of your business, guardian," the other growled.

"Sounds as if you've underestimated someone," chuckled Vector.

"What is so special about that young Prime?" snarled Sideways. "He's nothing!"

"Oh, but he's something much more," nodded Vector, walking casually toward Sideways.

"He is nothing! He is too young and inexperienced to even bare the name Optimus Prime!" howled Sideways.

"But that is what makes him special," smiled Vector, standing beside the other.

"Explain!" ordered Sideways.

"He is the light at the end of the tunnel," nodded Vector.

"Without a light, the tunnel becomes dark," hissed Sideways.

"But you can't get rid of the light. Someone always puts it back in," sighed Vector.

"He's a child," growled Sideways.

"He's the heart."

Sideways looked at the old bot. Vector stared forward, probably scanning the future or past for something. How was this young prime the heart or the light? Thinking it over, Sideways recalled the first battle against the young leader. He's somehow summoned the powers of one of his namesakes. Watching the battle over in his mind, Sideways soon understood. He was the center of something bigger.

"All the more reason to eliminate him," hummed Sideways.

"You won't," smiled Vector, turning away. "You will not prevail."

"Says you," hissed Sideways.

"You can't beat me, Sideways. I am the guardian of time. I see it come and go before anyone else does," nodded Vector, stopping. "You will not succeed and he was grow stronger."

"Not without a fight," grumbled Sideways, disappearing.

"A so begins the final chapter," chuckled Vector, leaning on his sword slightly.

XX

"What do you guys see?" Rodimus asked.

Optimus, Hot Shot, and Prowl stared out into the empty space, seeing their own homes. The ground beneath them shifted lightly, but nothing moving. Yet. Optimus shook his head. he must've been imagining Ultra Magnus's grin. Hot Shot and Prowl looked toward the young leader as he crossed his arms.

"We need to keep moving," Optimus sighed.

"I haven't seen my own Cybertron in forever," mumbled Hot Shot, turning back toward Rodimus and Perceptor.

"I haven't seen my in a few years," shrugged Prowl.

"You, Optimus?" questioned Perceptor.

"Can't say. The status pods really screwed up my sense of time," waved Optimus.

The ground lurched to one side, rocking everyone to the left. Rodimus kept standing, grabbing Perceptor by the arm to prevent him from falling. Optimus steadied himself, holding Prowl and Hot Shot in place. The ground continued to rumble but lowered in strength. There was loud crack in the distance.

"We're running seriously out of time," whimpered Perceptor.

"We don't have a way out of this!" gasped Hot Shot.

Optimus sighed, trying to focus. Every thought remained fuzzy. Something sparked in the back of his mind. Jumping forward, knocking Hot Shot and Prowl to the right, they dodged a gun shot. It collided with the building beside them with a crack and a flash. Optimus turned back. Sideways stood on the rooftop but soon jumped down, firing again. Easily dodged by Optimus.

"Again?" shouted Hot Shot, firing a single shot. It was missed.

"My fight is not with you Hot Shot," growled Sideways. "It is with this so called Optimus."

"Not my fight my aft!" hissed Hot Shot, charging forward. Prowl pushed him back.

"What do you want!" called Optimus, activating his ax.

"Not a word, that's for sure," snickered Sideways, firing at the ground beneath, stumbling Optimus back.

Sideways continued this tactic until both of them were without the others. Optimus could faintly hear the others calling out to him, but the distance between them was increasing. Optimus looked at Sideways cautiously. Something wasn't right. Well, more than usual.

"What do you want me dead?" asked Optimus.

"Do I need a reason?" Sideways shrugged, firing quickly.

"Why me and no one else?" Optimus corrected, dodging behind a building.

"You're more of a liability," answered Sideways, jumping down from his perch.

"A liability for what? Destroying the dimension walls?" questioned Optimus, ducking between two buildings.

"At the moment, yes," nodded Sideways.

"Why?" shouted Optimus, letting his voice echo across the building's walls.

"I'd rather not explain," hummed Sideways.

Optimus thought it over quickly, pulling further back where he believed his group to be located. He was a liability in the plan to destroy the worlds. Slowly Optimus smiled.

"I get it!" he cheered, jumping out from his hiding spot.

Sideways opened fire but missed drastically. Optimus smiled, ducking as Hot Shot fired a quick round. Sideways stumbled backward, a wayward shot hitting his shoulder. Hot Shot cheered the opposite of silently. Prowl shoved him lightly, stumbling the young soldier over into a wall. Rodimus groaned, shaking his head on his hand. Perceptor sighed as the Hot Shot and Prowl began to argue.

"I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" howled Sideways.

The ground shifted, more than previously. Rodimus fell to his knees but looked around hastily. Perceptor fell on his back. Hot Shot and Prowl collided, falling on top of each other. Somehow, Optimus remained standing. Beneath him the ground cracked in blue light. Sideways nodded, running away.

"If you're afraid to lose why are you running!" called Hot Shot.

"Leave him be, Hot Shot," sighed Optimus, turning back. "We're running out of time."

"Running out of time," whispered Perceptor. "I think we completely ran out."

The ground rocked, refusing to stop. The blue lit cracks ran back not too far where a light shot into the sky endlessly. The sky shattered to mixtures of reds and blues. Optimus felt his spark twitch. The others slowly regained their stance.

"We're too late aren't we," whimpered Perceptor.

"There's no such thing as too late," snapped Hot Shot.

"This may be the exception," Rodimus sighed.

"Not yet," nodded Optimus, coming up from behind them.

"Oh?" hummed Prowl, crossing his arms. "You have a plan?"

"Sort of," Optimus mumbled.

"Well, let's get it started," Hot Shot cheered, jumping forward.

"We need to get closer first," Optimus explained.

"Closer to what?" gasped Rodimus.

"To that," answered Optimus, pointing to the glowing light scaring the sky.

A/N

I have to say, there is like three or four chapters left.


	21. A hero to rise up and take control

A/N

We are almost done. Is that great! No...not really. Well here we go again, beginning the countdown to the end. Enjoy.

War against time

A hero to rise up and take control

"This is crazy! We're gonna die!" wailed Perceptor.

Closing into the light, gravity seemed to become heavier and surprising wind blew them back lightly. They were a block or so off but getting closer was proving harder than it was worth. Optimus hadn't told them yet what his plan was. He barely knew himself. He could feel Rodimus's stare though.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Percy," smiled Hot Shot. "Optimus has a plan."

"Which he hasn't explained yet," whispered Rodimus.

"Just trust me," pleaded Optimus, glancing back.

Optimus stifled his gulp. Rodimus knew something was wrong, and Optimus couldn't reassure him. Optimus sighed lightly, looking around. If he was right about his thinking then Sideways would appear any second to try and stop him. Optimus held tight to the feeling he was doing the right thing though.

A gun shot rang out right above his head. Looking over, almost directly on cue, stood Sideways with smoke spilling from his gun barrel. Optimus smiled. He was on the right track and now he wasn't turning around. With a nod, he looked back at his group members. All but Rodimus was watching Sideways.

"Do you trust me?" questioned Optimus, nervously.

"What?" gasped the other four.

"Do you trust me!" repeated Optimus, near shouting.

"Of course," nodded Hot Shot. "Why?"

"Do you?" Optimus asked, looking to Perceptor and Prowl.

"Well, yeah," shrugged Prowl.

"Its hard not to trust you," whispered Perceptor.

"And you?" Optimus finished, turning to Rodimus.

"Like Perceptor said, you're hard not to trust," smiled Rodimus.

"Then cover me," nodded Optimus, running off.

"Wait what!" screamed Hot Shot.

Rodimus pulled out his gun, one he hadn't used for this entire journey. Before Sideways could escape his rooftop perch, Rodimus fired, knocking the bot backward. Hot Shot looked to Perceptor then Prowl before pulling out his own weapon. Prowl followed. Perceptor ducked out of sight. He slipped near the edge of the building to get a view of Optimus. The young leader was struggling to remain standing before the power of the dimensional rip.

"Good luck," whispered Perceptor, eyeing the ground.

Hot Shot pushed past the scientist with Prowl in pursuit of Sideways. Rodimus pulled Perceptor out of the way. Perceptor rolled up onto his feet, helping Rodimus stand up as well. The two watched as Hot Shot and Prowl disappeared after Sideways and Optimus already out of sight.

"I wish I knew what his plan was," mumbled Perceptor, looking back at Rodimus.

"I know what it is," he answered.

"Really?" gasped Perceptor.

"I just hope it doesn't get him killed," nodded Rodimus.

"Huh?" whimpered Perceptor.

Optimus didn't look back much. If he looked back, he'd start to worry or regret. He couldn't do that, not when he was so close now. His spark ached something fierce the further to the light he got. He couldn't help but constantly look up at the never ending beacon. It must reach out to all worlds, he thought quickly, regaining his step before losing it.

"This is crazy," he groaned to himself, shaking his head. "I should just turn around."

Just before turning around, Optimus felt something in him glow. The pain in his circuits was gone, and he felt complete peace. He turned back to the light. The sky was cracking glittering as he shattered. Optimus closed his optics, shaking his head again. He opened them again, glaring forward.

"I can't give up yet," he whispered marching forward.

Standing beside the deteriorating wall, Optimus felt like a hand was pulling him down into it. The force of gravity had changed, pulling him inward. Optimus groaned. He honestly didn't want to do this. He'd offlined once in his life time; he only wanted to do it once more in deep old age. This was more than he wanted, but it seemed fit for his namesake.

_"Don't be scared…"_

"Easy for you to say. You're already dead," replied Optimus, glancing up at one of his double gangers.

Hot Shot's Optimus stood to his left and Percy's to his right. They both were surprisingly solid, looking less like figments and more like real bots. It frightened the young leader a little. The light before him, he didn't really know what to do next. Slowly and carefully he placed one hand just before the light. It was burning.

_"Wait,"_ offered Percy's Prime, waving a hand.

"For what?" the young leader. "A second thought, because believe me, I've had several."

_"One last piece,"_ he nodded.

Meanwhile, Perceptor and Rodimus were trying to find safety. Sideways, Hot Shot and Prowl never returned to their area, and the gravity was growing thick. Suddenly Rodimus fell. Perceptor spun around, finding Rodimus struggling to keep on his feet but sinking slowly to his knees. His chest was glowing bright.

"Rodimus, sir!" gasped Perceptor, kneeling beside him.

"Blasted Matrix," Rodimus cursed, opening the compartment.

The Matrix practically leapt away, shimmering in a new found blue. Rodimus faded into Hot Rod, looking wearily at the glowing Matrix. He sighed but gave the device a nod. The Matrix disappeared. Perceptor looked around before turning to Hot Rod, completely confused. The wind picked up as Hot Rod got to his feet.

"Come on," ordered Hot Rod.

"What happened? Where'd the Matrix go?" shouted Perceptor, over the roar of the wind.

"I'll explain when we're safe," answered Hot Rod, pulling Perceptor to his feet.

They stumbled their way into one of the few buildings that were left standing. The wind was quieter, allowing one to think more clearly. Perceptor looked to Hot Rod, pleading for an answer. Hot Rod sighed, turning away.

"What is going on Hot Rod? Why'd the Matrix leave you? What is Optimus doing?" begged Perceptor.

"The walls of the worlds' are falling to pieces, right?" Hot Rod verified.

"Yes," nodded Perceptor.

"So to fix it, you need something that extends to all worlds, correct?" Hot Rod offered. "C'mon Perceptor, you're smart. Piece it together."

"Optimus Prime," whispered Perceptor, slipping into a seated position.

"One of the few things every world has in common. Optimus," smiled Hot Rod. "With the Matrix, he can connect to all of them, form a bridge and reconnect everything."

"But what happened to him?" whimpered Perceptor. "What happens to all the Optimus Primes out there that connect to form the walls?"

"I don't know," sighed Hot Rod.

"You do know!" shouted Perceptor, turning to Hot Rod hastily. "You do know…"

"They die…" whispered Hot Rod, closing his optics.

"I better not die," pleaded Optimus, looking at his two counterparts.

_"I make no promise,"_ replied Hot Shot's Prime, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for that," smiled Optimus, looking to Percy's Prime. "What are we waiting for?"

_"That,"_ he nodded.

Optimus stared deeply into the Matrix that appeared before him. Grasping it with both hands, he felt the coolness of the handles. Almost by instinct, he brought it close to his chest. Not naturally having a compartment for the device, it simply seemed to absorb into his systems. Looked up, Optimus felt his systems charge.

"Now," he whispered, hearing his counterparts around him.

With that, Optimus touched the light, and everything went white.


	22. Ready to die for what we love

War against time

Ready to die for what we love

It was weird. It wasn't the same feeling as death before. Maybe, that's because it wasn't death. It was something else. It was like…the white world that started this entire mess. The walls, the floors, even the faulty furniture were all white. It was something like that, except here Optimus couldn't get his body to move. His optics barely stayed open.

He felt a shoving pat on the back. One of his double gangers, now completely solid without a ghost feeling to him, walked past. He stopped in front of the young leader, nodding lightly. Soon the other forms of Optimus Prime soon showed themselves. First Percy's, then Prowl's, then several others. Two others he recognized but the others were completely new faces.

"Hello, young leader," welcomed Perceptor's Optimus.

"W-w-where…" stuttered the young leader. He could barely get his vocal processers to work.

"Taken a hit have we," snarled one. The shattered world.

"Now, now," grumbled the first.

"Did we do it?" groaned the young leader. His body gave up, collapsing forward.

"Not yet, young leader," gasped Hot Shot's Optimus, catching him.

"I'm just so tired," whimpered the young leader.

"If you give in, you'll be letting a whole lot of people down," instructed the first Prime.

"Right," the young Optimus sat but continued to look at the others.

He looked over the various different Optimus Primes. He recognized Perceptor's. He's been the one who talked to most to him. He knew Hot Shot's from the battle against Sideways. The others…the others just seemed to roll of the vocal processors. He somehow knew where each Prime belonged. He found Prowl's leader, beside Hot Shot's. The shattered world's leader, grumbling in the back. The world they visited but a moment. Many other versions he'd never seen from worlds he'd never visited. Then one…one in the back. The only one that still looked like a ghost.

"Whose that!" he gasped, jumping to his feet.

His friends' leaders looked back. They seemed as confused by the mystery bot as he was. The ghostly bot wasn't even looking to him or the others but looking to the imaginary stars. He glanced at the youngest Prime once, giving a slight confused look, but quickly turned away. Then the world slowly began to fade from the back forward.

"Optimus!"

"What was that?" gasped the young leader.

"Someone is calling for you," answered the first Prime.

"Time for you to go," nodded Hot Shot's Prime.

"Wait, what!" shouted the youngest Prime, watching the world fade away completely. The floor fell out beneath him, and the white became black.

"Optimus! Optimus!"

Hot Rod shook his head. Either the calls weren't working or Prime simply couldn't respond. Hot Rod looked back to Perceptor. The scientist stood frazzled. Hot Rod stepped back. They were lucky to have found Prime. True they wished he wasn't in the trance he was in. He stood up right, where the light used to be, holding onto the glowing Matrix with distant optics. Nothing made it through to his own little world it seemed.

"Any sight of Hot Shot or Prowl?" Hot Rod asked Perceptor.

"I'm sure they'll turn up," nodded Perceptor.

"Hello!"

"See," smiled Perceptor with a friendly shrug.

Hot Shot and Prowl came barreling over the rubble toward them. They offered waves and smile. Perceptor went to welcome them, leaving Hot Rod beside Optimus. The once leader looked to the dazed leader. Still nothing. The three returned, with Hot Shot and Prowl looked at Optimus.

"He didn't…" gasped Prowl.

"He did," nodded Hot Rod, "and now we can't get him out."

"Why not just shake him loose?" offered Hot Shot, reached out.

"No!" screamed Hot Rod and Perceptor.

"What!" gasped Hot Shot, pulling away.

"You touch him and either you go into the trance with him, you get trapped forever in it or the very slim chance you really pull him out of it," explained Perceptor.

"Alright, alright," sighed Hot Shot, looking back to Optimus. "But we need to do something."

"Come on, Optimus," whispered Hot Rod, crossing his arms and turning to face the young leader.

Suddenly, there was a flashot SDhots. The four jumped back as the flash faded. The Matrix dropped from his hands. Prime's eyes faded white and closed. Finally, he fell backward, crashing to the ground. Hot Rod leapt forward, kneeling by the fallen leader's side. Perceptor soon joined him.

"Optimus, can you hear me?" gasped Hot Rod.

"He's out like a light," mumbled Hot Shot.

"Sir, the Matrix," Perceptor offered.

"Not now," grumbled Hot Rod.

"But, sir," growled Perceptor.

"Fine," groaned Hot Rod, recollecting the Matrix of Leadership.

There was another spark, this time sending Optimus into a spasm. Before anyone could say anything, Perceptor had done something involving the helm and the chest. The spasm stopped. Hot Shot looked down at Perceptor, confused and startled. Perceptor sighed.

"He'd sustained severe damage. A slight damage to any part of the central processor could send the entire body into a spell, damaging the body further. I shut down the connection a moment," explained Perceptor.

"Nice," smiled Hot Shot.

"I think you just saved his life," nodded Rodimus.

"Hey, he's waking up!" announced Prowl, kneeling beside them.

Optimus opened his optics slowly. Everything remained blurry and voices could barely be heard. He tried to move but found nothing responding. It was better that being offline, he thought with an inner chuckle.

"Optimus, can ya hear us?" Hot Shot pleased.

"Vocal processors are down," Perceptor explained.

"Can you switch the rest of him back on?" Prowl offered.

"Alright," Perceptor nodded.

Optimus couldn't see exactly who was doing what to him but soon his vision returned along with a great pain through his circuits. He groaned, closing his optics again. He opened one optic to look over his surroundings. He saw each of his friends. A half smile formed on his faceplate.

"Did we win?" he stifled, his vocal processors straining.

"Thanks to you," smiled Rodimus. "You idiot."

"You're welcome," chuckled Optimus.

"Can you move?" questioned Perceptor.

"Not really, more than before though," Optimus answered.

"That's because Percy here shut you off," admitted Prowl. "Saved you from hurting yourself."

"Thanks," Optimus groaned. "I think…"

"Anyone know a good medic?" chuckled Rodimus, looking to the three.

"We barely know his build, much less how to repair it," gasped Perceptor.

"So what are we left with?" whispered Hot Shot.

"You're left with taking him home."

The group turned to see Vector watching over them, leaning upon his sword. He offered a smile wave but was watching Optimus carefully. The young leader could barely see Vector past Rodimus and Perceptor and from his lowered position.

"That's it, then," mumbled Rodimus. "Leave me to get this mess cleaned up."

"Mostly," shrugged Vector. "Sorry."

"Can we…uh," Hot Shot sighed.

"Can we see him off?" Perceptor finished.

"Can we take him home…you know, to see his world," Prowl offered.

"Well," smiled Vector, looking at the ground. "He can't exactly get home by himself…and I'm such an old bot, I don't know if I can help him up."

The three did a silent cheer, jumping up to help Optimus onto his feet. Rodimus continued to watch Vector cautiously. Vector noticed the stare but disregarded it. Eventually, through struggle and pain on the young leader's part, Optimus was standing, leaning on Hot Shot and Prowl.

"Let's get going then," Vector nodded, standing up straight.

"I'm coming too," added Rodimus.

"Fine by me," shrugged Vector, slashing his blade downward.

"Ratchet's gonna kill me," groaned Optimus to himself.

"Ratchet?" whispered Perceptor, looking at him.

"Optimus, can I ask you a question?" sighed Vector, glancing back.

"What is it?" Optimus nodded.

"Did you see them…all of them? In that world of yours?" he whispered.

"All the Primes? Yes," answered Optimus. "Why?"

"Did you see one that was…" Vector stopped, looking away.

"Who didn't seem to notice us? Who didn't seem to be really there?" Optimus offered. "Yeah."

"Who is it?" Rodimus questioned.

"Something new," nodded Vector. "C'mon. We've kept them waiting long enough, don't you agree?"

Vector motioned to the gape. Rodimus looked back at the ground. Perceptor stood in front with Hot Shot and Prowl to Prime's side. Rodimus smiled at them. What the adventure he'd had with this motley group. He entered the tear in the wall first. Perceptor followed, after a quick glance back as well. Hot Shot and Prowl helped Optimus in, and Vector finished the line, closing the door behind them.

A/N

One more...


	23. This way it will remain

A/N

Last Chapter. Thanks to all who read. I do love writing this series or Trilogy or whatever it is. It's fun.

War against time

This way it will remain

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet."

Bumblebee sighed. Two days and three hours. Sari and he had been keeping count. In the beginning it was practically down to the second but they soon lost track and kept it simple with hours and days. Originally they simply wondered the base, playing as normal, but now they were getting worried. They sat at the entrance, awaiting their leader and friend to returned, much to Ratchet's annoyance.

"Anything?" Bulkhead offered, peering through the doorway.

"Not yet," the two answered.

"Stop waiting," Prowl nodded, standing behind them. "Things can show up faster when you're not looking for them."

"Really think so?" Sari sighed, looking back.

"Perhaps," smiled Prowl.

"I say we just forget about this mess," grumbled Ratchet, stomping over.

"We can't forget about Boss bot!" shouted Bumblebee, glaring back at the medic. "He wouldn't forget about us."

"He's been gone a while now, though," whispered Sari.

"He'll come back!" Bumblebee reassured, looking down at Sari.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a gust of wind. The group looked up. In the middle of the courtyard, air seemed to tear apart, ripping down the middle. Bumblebee picked up Sari, getting to his feet and backing up. The tear opened and someone stepped out. there was a moment's tension at the sight of an unknown bot walk out, but the first sight of an Autobot mark on the chest relaxed the lot.

"Are we in the right place?" he mumbled, looking back.

A red bot came out after, looking around as he stumbled out. He smiled warmly, looking back to the first bot. he nodded lightly, catching the group of Autobots in the corner of his optic. He stood up straight, turning toward them.

"I think we're in the right place," he smiled. "Looks about right."

"Who are you two!" shouted Ratchet.

"Just dropping off a friend," nodded the first.

"Who are you?" repeated Prowl.

"Optimus!" Sari called, pointing toward the tear.

Sure enough, the only face they recognized slowly came out last with two bots to either side of him. He looked up at them lightly, even though it made his head spin. He gave them a smile, offering a little wave with one hand. He tried to stand up straight but nearly fell over backwards doing such.

"What happened to you?" gasped Bumblebee. "I mean…uh…what I meant to say was…"

"No offense taken Bumblebee," sighed Optimus. "I'm taken quite the beating."

"What did happen though?" questioned Prowl.

"Long story short, I think I saved a few thousand dimensions," hummed Optimus.

"Are you sure you can walk?" asked the bot to his left.

"I'm pretty sure," nodded Optimus, leaning the crutches of the two. "That is if Ratchet can fix me up right."

"I'll prepare the med bay," he sighed, leaving.

"Who are your friends, Boss bot?" Sari smirked.

"Uh…" mumbled Optimus.

"Rodimus," nodded the first bot. "Rodimus Prime."

"Perceptor," smiled the second.

"Hot Shot," answered one of the two that held Optimus standing.

"We need to go quickly," Vector interrupted, stepping half into the dimension. "The walls are harder to tear through now."

"You took him away for two days!" shouted Ratchet, spinning on his heels to shout at the elder bot.

"But I brought him back didn't I," Vector offered.

"You brought him back with damages that should kill him!" countered Ratchet.

"It's okay, Ratchet," pleaded Optimus. "I'm fine."

"You four need to go home though," Vector sighed, "We can't stay long. So say goodbyes quickly."

"Goodbye?" Hot Shot scoffed. "What are goodbyes worth when there's the chance you'll meet again."

"Knowing our luck, we'll all meet up again," nodded the unnamed last.

"For one last adventure," chuckled Perceptor.

"One last chance to see a different destiny," whispered Optimus, looking at the ground with a smile.

"Then let's hurry up," smiled Vector, motioning to the door.

Rodimus offered Optimus a nod goodbye, entering the tear first. Perceptor glanced back several times, standing in the doorway. Hot Shot offered a small goodbye with a light punch to the arm. Optimus rubbed it though it was hard. Hot Shot stood opposite Perceptor on the tear. The unnamed fourth gave a solute.

"Wait!" called Sari. "We didn't get his name yet!"

"You wanna say or can I?" smirked Optimus.

"I can say my own name," nodded the unnamed bot, looking down at Sari. "Names Prowl…"

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari looked up at their Prowl, who only offered a shrug. Optimus gave a slight way. In another flash, the three were gone. In the split second after, Optimus felt the crushing hug of his group around him. He groaned.

"We missed you," whispered Sari from below.

"I missed you guys too," Optimus mumbled. "But I got blown up and shot so I'm a little sore."

Sorry!" the group gasped, pulling off of him.

"What happened though?" Bumblebee asked.

"What really happened?" added Prowl.

"Well, it's a long story," sighed Optimus.

"We're listening," smiled Bulkhead.

"Alright, alright," chuckled Optimus, slowly walking inside. "It basically all started with these two enemies, a broken machine, a white room and four unlucky Autobots."

A/N

1. To those who haven't noticed, most of the titles for both War Against Time and Worlds Apart are song titles from two of the various theme songs for Transformers.

2. The third story for this trilogy is in debate. I've had several ideas and versions but could never decide on the perfect ending. There were mainly two or three versions, one mostly in Animated and the other in Prime and the third returning to the shattered glass world.

3. I would love it if someone could make me a cover for these stories! Pretty please. I don't necessarily have a prize but you will be mentioned at the beginning of the bot stories and the third story if I ever make one.


	24. World Beyond Time Sneak Peek

A/N

Who is ready for the ending book sneak peek! The idea struck me down at random and I'm typing it up as quickly as my hands will let me. I'm excited and slightly worried as it is rather long and complicated but exciting and worth wild. Here's a sneak peek that shouldn't give too much away, unless you're truly paying attention.

World Beyond Time

Prologue

"Impossible…This can't be…it's impossible!"

Vector struggled to maintain his station. The images of the different worlds were flickering blindly, showing dark wastelands in the place of the usual dimensions. Something was wrong, and he couldn't stop it. The white world groaned, fading black at the corners. Vector snarled, trying to keep the station at bay. Finally, it stopped, returning to normal.

"What is happening?" whispered Vector.

"Trouble?"

Vector looked around hastily. No one could step forward into this part of his world without his knowledge. Then again, the screens were acting weird and he simply could've missed it. Still, there wasn't any sign of a bot within his space. Vector looked back at his monitors.

"Whose there?" Vector called.

"An old friend…or was it an enemy?"

"I don't know who you are. So I couldn't answer that…"

"Oh, yes. It was definitely an enemy, seeing as you stabbed me!"

The white world went dark, leaving the screens as the only source of light. Vector looked back at the screen, watching them flicker once more. There was twisted laugh that curled off the darkness. It faded as the black retracted under the white. The screens stopped flickered.

"If I stabbed you, you would be dead," Vector answered.

"One would think that…yes."

"Do you have a name?" Vector hummed.

"Once upon a time."

"Are you going to tell me?" Vector questioned.

"Shouldn't you know? Or is the master of time and space stumped at how someone could get into his fortress or mess with the worlds on his screen?"

"Enough of this!" ordered Vector. "Show yourself!"

"Not not…not yet. All in due time. I'll have my revenge on you…and the others…"

"Others?" whispered Vector. Finally it clicked. "You can't online! You were killed! I did it personal! There is no possible way you could be here!"

"Finally it clicks. But I'll tell you one thing…I'm loving the impossible."

Vector stood in awe as the white world went black once more, and the screen went dark. It shouldn't be possible. There had to be a reason. Vector sighed, gathering himself in the shadows. A bot out for revenge. A bot out for revenge with the power to enter a world no one should. A bot that could alter the worlds on his screens.


	25. Notification

Notification.

To those unaware but still have this alerted for some reason. The last book, World Beyond Time, is now on Fanfiction. : 3 I'm excited.

Summary follows:

Come back one last time for the conclusion of the Worlds Apart Trilogy. Not all is as it's supposed to be in the Transformer dimensions. Someone is messing around in time and space and it isn't Vector. Can all be corrected before time literally runs out?

XD


End file.
